Generation of Miracles VS Glee Club
by Akakuro4869
Summary: The GoM go on an exchange program to William Mckinley High in Ohio, USA. They meet the Glee club and the next thing they know there are balls being chucked around, food hurled everywhere and a completely insane diva-off and sports competition. Rated T for rough language.
1. How it all started

**Prolugue**

Will Schuester gaped at the limp bodies of the Glee Club strewn around in the gym, all of them sporting bruises and a shallow cut on the cheek. What on Earth has been going on?

**Chapter 1:**

William Mckinley High - Figgin's office

"WHAT? Wait, Figgins. There must be some kind of mistake, or miscommunication, or-" Will was cut off in the middle of the sentence by a wary Figgins.

"For the last and twelvth time Will, I am completely cutting off the funds for Glee Club to form a basketball team for some new exchange students." replied a tired and exsaperated Figgins.

"Well the Glee Club I understand, but WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CUTTING ALL THE FUNDS FOR MY CHEERIOS AS WELL?!" the loud and furious outburst came from Sue. Will could not disagree with her for once.

Figgins retorted angrily "I am not going to repeat myself again. If you want to continue your clubs then fund it yourselves. Now GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Glee Club room, 5 minutes later...

"Okay, guys settle down. We have a big problem."Will yelled "Puck stop flirting with Quinn, Finn stop snogging Rachel, Mercedes stop staring at Sam, Santana stop snapping out at Artie. Everyone look this way."

All members of the New Directions reluctantly turned to look at Will.

"Huge problem everyone, Figgins has done it again but this time is worse. He is completely cutting off the funds for Glee Club to form a new basketball club for some new exchange students." Processing information...

Still processing...

"WHAT?!"

"Mr Schuester this is insane, we can barely hang on from what little we have!"

"We can't take anymore of this, how the hell are we supposed to go to Regionals or for the matter now, Sectionals?"

"This is a joke right? That bastard can't possibly cut off our dreams now?"

"Who the hell are these exchange students? They don't get a say in Mckinley High!"

"Well what about Sue's Cheerios? I don't suppose they were affected, right?"

Will mumbled a faint "Yes they were." and sighed, rubbing at his temples. It was all too familiar with the outrageous reactions he recieved. He hoped all of this would not end in a fight with the new students. One of the outbursts which gave him a headache came from the most aggressive and outspoken in the group.

"Who the hell do those self-conceited bitches think they are, cutting off our funds and the Cheerios' funds?" this particularly furious and loud outburst which eerily reminded him of Sue came from a tanned Hispanic girl, Santana Lopez.

"Geez guys I don't know, we'll just see in 2 weeks."

* * *

Teiko High School

Akashi Seijuurou was not pleased. Even though he was the one who asked for the exchange program he did not expect to be sent to a nameless school in the state of Ohio without a basketball team. The constant headaches he got while arguing with the principal did nothing to calm him down, only did more to piss him off. It also did not help when he had to explain all of this to the rest of the Generation of Miracles. When he stormed into the gym, nobody dared to ask him except for Tetsuya "Ano, is there a problem Akashi-kun? You seemed kind of stressed out..." he trailed off as the already dense and heavy mood around Akashi grew even darker.

"I have requested an exchange program for all of us to go and study in America for a year to play against other players used to a different environment, but we were assigned to a nameless public high school somewhere in the state of Ohio which doesn't even have a basketball team." One minute passed in silence...

"Wah! Akashicchi why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Oi, if it doesn't involve basketball then I'm not going."

*sigh* "This is so troublesome nanodayo."

"Will there be lots of snacks there? *munch*"

"What exactly is the purpose of going then, Akashi-kun?"

The stream of questions and babbling died abruptly as Akashi let his demonic aura flood out, efficiently silencing all of them. "Silence. I have already negotiated with the principal (hint: blackmailed the principal) from the American school to cut their funds to form a basketball team and to cover our expenses on traveling around the country for our practice matches and tournaments. This is a chance to further develop our skills and perfect them against other players." Stacks of paper were given to each of the GoM as Akashi continued "I expect all of you to attend. Finish reading this and start packing. We leave in 2 week's time."


	2. Greetings

**Chapter 2**

Finn Hudson slammed the door of his locker shut. The extra stress from raising funds for Glee club pissed him off and the extra argument with Santana that morning was like adding oil on fire. He dropped his wallet without noticing. A light tap on his shoulder made him turn around, no one of particular interest attracted his attention so he resumed his path down the hall. A slightly more forceful tap brought him to a halt as he spun around ready to shout at someone.

"Ano, excuse me but you dropped something." a monotonous voice stated and a pale teal haired teen literally materialized in front of Finn, scaring him out of his wits and inducing an unmanly shriek of surprise from him.

"What the- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Finn yelled and made the newcomer cover his ears and wince.

"Please don't yell at people, it's not polite." "DAMN IT JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

The teal head deadpanned "One of the new exchange students, I'm new around here. Please take care of me." He bowed slightly and vanished from sight, leaving a very much shell-shocked Finn staring into space.

* * *

Puck was strolling casually down the hall when a very flustered and sweaty Finn crashed into him and started blabbering about ghosts and seeing a doctor.

"Puck what am I going to do, I ran into a ghost and he literally appeared and vanished into thin air! Wait, what if he haunts me, I think I need to see a doctor, this stress is getting to me-" he was abruptly cut off as a tall tanned muscular teen rounded the corner and nearly crashed into the duo.

"Oi, watch where you're going. I heard what your saying, its not nice to call people a ghost." The navy blue haired man narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Tetsu is not a ghost and he is very sensitive about it."

"Whoa dude, chill." Puck tried to stare down the tall teen and failed miserably. He gives off an aura of a beast, Puck realized with a chill.

"Just don't let any of us new ones catch you saying that again or you know what's coming to you." On that note the ganguro brushed by the duo and left them processing what just happened.

* * *

Tina was walking to the choir room and thinking about Mike when a flood of screams and squeals interrupted her train of thought. A really handsome blond teen was surrounded by nearly every girl in the school and was looking really pale and flustered.

"KYAAAAA~~~KISE-SAMA IS SOOOO HANDSOME!"

"KISE-SAMA IS SO COOL!"

"KISE-SAMA SIGN MY SHIRT!"

"KISE-SAMA GO OUT WITH ME!"

"ACCEPT ME AND MY CHOCOLATES, KISE-SAMA!"

The blond immediately regained his composture and gave off a dazzling smile and waved, imaginary flowers popped out in the background, making the girls shriek and swoon. The crowd pressed forward and the blond looked increasingly unsettled, eventually backing away and causing a flood of girls to chase after him, reaching out to grope his clothes and his bag.

Tina sweatdropped at the situation and walked away from the commotion before she got swept up in it. She pitied the poor blond who would have to suffer from the trouble he just brought on him.

* * *

Artie wheeled his chair down the hall to Glee club while talking to Sam. Crumbs suddenly fell from above and all over his hair and books. He turned around and started to reprimand the person who made a mess of his stuff.

"Excuse me but I'd much appreciate it if you'd stop dropping your leftover food into my hair..." He slowly trailed off as he realized the person in front of him. The man in front of him was easily taller than 2 meters and had neck long violet hair.

The giant bent down and patted Artie's head "My bad. What happened to your legs? You are so small, can I hug you? Do you have any more snacks?" After he said his line the giant slouched off in the opposite direction while munching on a candy bar, leaving a very disgruntled Artie still trying to process what he just heard.

* * *

Mike really needed to see a doctor.

He ran into a green haired teen wearing glasses with fingers on his left hand taped. The teen looked at him warily and clutched at a weird looking panda statue that resembled what Mike's grandmother had at home.

"Excuse me but what is your sign?" A sudden question from the teen startled Mike out of his train of thought.

"Uh, I'm a Capricorn..." A sigh cut him off.

"Right, get out of my way and stay at least 10 meters from me. You will bring me bad luck today." the greenette stated as he pushed up his glasses.

"Excuse me but who are you..." Mike trailed off as he realized the teen had already left him with a question hanging in the air.

* * *

Sam made a detour to the male changing rooms to pick up his letterman jacket where he left it after last time's practice. He brushed past a short redhead and suddenly felt chills running down his body. He caught a glimpse of red and gold eyes before he entered the locker area. The person he just passed gave off a similar (but even more menacing) vibe to the giant he and Artie met not so long ago. He mentally shivered, feeling that this year would be quite eventful (not nessesarily the fun type).

* * *

Principal Figgins called an assembly to introduce the new exchange students to the rest of the school. The Glee club sat together and fell silent as Figgins tapped the microphone.

"I would like to indroduce the exchange students who would be staying with us for this year. I will let them introduce themselves to you themselves, the students from Teiko High School in Japan."

A tanned teen made his way up and yawned "Aomine Daiki."

The blond model sashayed up and waved "I'm Kise Ryouta! Nice to meet you all-ssu!" inducing a lot of squeals and bouts of swooning from the girls.

"Murasakibara Atsushi *munch-crunch*" a violet haired giant mumbled while chewing on a maiubo.

"Midorima Shintarou nanodayo." A green headed teen propped up his glasses and spoke with a frown, holding a weird panda statue.

A hetrochomatic redhead stepped up "Akashi Seijuurou, I look forward to learn with all of you." while sporting his usual sadistic smirk.

Silence filled the gym as Figgins mentally counted the number of people on the stage. He thought he had recieved a report saying that there would be 6 people attending the program, yet he only counted 5 of the srudents. He asked tentatively "New students, I can only see 5 of you, where is the remaining one?"

"Excuse me, but there are six of us." A short teal head suddenly materialized on the stage and deadpanned with a monotonous voice.

Shrieks and screams of surprise echoed around the gym and permeated through the neighborhood as people realized that there was another person who mysteriously appeared on stage without any of them noticing. The sudden appeareance of the pale teen and the cries of alarm was more than enough to send Figgins falling off the stage. If this were to set in the school hall, Finn would have felt a weird sense of deja-vu.

Figgins regained his composture and crawled back up the stage, warily asking "When have you been?"

The pale tealhead blinked "Since from the very beginning. Domo, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Please take care of me. "

Stunning slience followed, everyone was frozen in shock, with the exception of...

... the 5 people on stage. Aomine and Kise were trying extremely hard not to laugh too much and were failing miserably, Midorima had cracked glasses from trying not to laugh and a weird expression between deciding whether to laugh or not, Murasakibara kept munching on his snacks, and Akashi watched the scene with amused eyes while keeping his pokerface as always.

* * *

**Respective GoM POV:**

Kuroko:

Well, people falling off stage... that was a first, can't exactly blame him though...

Aomine:

Ha! Tetsu you are really good at scaring people, maybe you should get a job at a haunted house! (recieves ignite punch kai in the stomach) OI TETSU WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Kise:

Hahaha! (gasps for breath) Kurokocchi you are so good at scaring people! (attemps to glomp Kuroko and falls to the ground) WAAAH! SO MEAN!

Midorima:

*sigh* Oha Asa warned that Aquarius needs to avoid people who's name starts with an F. (pushes up his glasses) Not that I care or anything.

Murasakibara:

Ara, Kuro-chin scare people again. Good job. (gives Kuroko a vanilla candy)

Akashi:

(evil smirk) Tetsuya you never cease to amaze me. Keep up the good work. Daiki told me, I'm going to punish whoever calls you a ghost.


	3. First meeting

**Chapter 3:**

The Glee club called an emergency meeting excluding their teacher Will Schuester.

Rachel: As the leader of this club I called for this emergency meeting.

Mercedes: Shut your trap Rachel. You are not the leader.

Finn: Whoa ladies calm down.

Puck: Why call them ladies when they are chicks?

Quinn: Puck you are so insensitive.

Santana: Whatever, just get on with it.

Brittany: The unicorns have horns because their parents are ponies and narwhals.

Tina: I don't get it.

Mike: Neither do I.

Sam: Is this meeting about the exchange students, 'cause I don't think messing with them is good.

Artie: That stupid purple giant made my hair all oily.

Kurt: I don't care who they are, but them taking away our stuff is unacceptable.

Blaine: Yeah, who are those guys anyway?

Rory: Do you think they came here because their family can't grow crops to feed them?

Sugar: Nah, that's impossible and a really lame excuse to send someone away.

Lauren: Those guys don't seem really nice to tangle in with, but just let me kick their butts.

Matt: I don't care about them being nice or not, but I just found out they cut half our funds for the football team just for their basketball team.

Joe: Maybe we should just talk this over nicely...

Santana was very frustrated with the way everyone was wasting their time of squabbling. "Zizes it right for once, let's just go and kick their butts."

"Look, we can't physically beat them up, we would get suspended, let's just do this in a more civilized way, like betting the club funds on some sort of head to head challenge or competition." Finn reasoned.

"Great idea Finn, let's find those bitches and reason with them."

* * *

Generation of Miracles...

Akashi smirked when he heard foot steps outside the gym. He had noticed that a particular group sitting in the shadows of the hall who were frowning and sending sharp glances to him and the others. He had called a meeting with the GoM right after the general announcement from Figgins.

**FLASHBACK - 5 MINUTES AGO**

"Akashicchi why did you call us here?" A very wary Kise asked.

"Oi Akashi, what can't wait until tomorrow?" A very disgruntled Aomine complained.

Both of them stopped immediately when Akashi took out his scissors, snipped it and threatened to cut their hair off until it was only half an inch long if they didn't shut up.

"Daiki, Ryouta I have reasons for calling all of you out here, would you two please kindly quiet down while I explain the situation." Akashi requested (though it was more like threatened) while twirling his scissors around his fingers.

"There was a particular group who were sitting at the corner of the gym at assembly who did not look particularly pleased, even if none of the students want us here. They seem to be looking for a challenge with us, and they may come in any moment to negotiate with us. Most likely the will bet our club funds and winner takes all, so I will not tolerate any horsing around and if we lose any of those challenges I will quadruple the training menu of that person responsible for our loss." he stated while sporting his usual smirk and a demonic glint in his dual coloured eyes.

Kise and Aomine tried to express their discontented feelings at the situation, and was cut off by the sadistic redhead.

"Daiki and Ryouta your training menus have been double."

Both tried to protest at the unfairness of the whole situation, and were once more interrupted.

"Tripled, both of you, should I just quadruple it?"

Both blanched at the threat and smartly shut up.

**FLASHBACK END**

The GoM hauled a table and about 2 dozen chairs into the gym and set it up according to Akashi's directions, placing a pencil stand not filled with pencils but with sharpened red scissors (Midorima had many of them on him as it was the lucky item for Sagittarius, or so he claimed) on the table. 5 minutes after everything was done, an unknown group of about 20 walked inside the gym.

* * *

The Glee club stormed into the gym and were startled to find the exchange students sitting on one side of the table while empty seats surrounded the other 3 sides of the table.

Akashi stood up and extended his hand "Welcome mortals, sit down and let's chat nicely and diplomatically about your request."

Santana stepped up and queried "How the hell did you know about all of this?"

"I have my methods, but above that I am absolute and always right. I know everything. Why don't you and your group sit down like we kindly invited all of you to do since right at the beginning. We have a lot to discuss." Akashi spoke in an authoritative and confident tone.

None of the Glee clubbers liked it, but they somehow felt uneasy about defying the redhead so they all took a seat, everything went seemingly smooth until Finn pulled out a chair and sat on it, not noticing all the signs of warning from the GoM (Kise was wailing, Aomine was growling, Midorima was poking him with his lucky item which was a broom, Murasakibara stopped munching on his snacks, Akashi twirling one pair of scissors using his left hand and snipping it threateningly with his right hand). A faint cry of protest came from under him and Finn jumped up, realizing there was already someone occupying the seat beforehand.

Kuroko slumped on the chair as the air was squashed out of him, he retched, trying to regain his breath.

The thin thread of control inside Akashi snapped as he saw Tetsuya suffer from a hulk squashing the life out of him (okay, maybe just a little exaggerated, but hey, this is Akashi!). He pointedly ignored the string of "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you're there, honest!" from Finn and Kise's whimpers of horror, his patience wore out and launched a pair of scissors, narrowly missing Finn's cheek.

"I apolegise for my actions, my hands slipped." Akashi stated even though his real thoughts were "Tch, I missed."

Rachel squealed faintly at how her boyfriend had nearly been scarred, everyone waited with bated breath to see how the exchange students may react.

"Kurokocchi are you okay? (attempts to hug Kuroko but is pushed away) Waaaah! Everyone is so mean to meeeee...!"

"Tetsu! (turns to Finn)You bastard look what you have done to Tetsu!"

"Aquarius has the lowest level of luck today. Kuroko remind me later to give you your lucky item. Not that I care or anything."

" Kuro-chin I will crush the guy who did this to you. Here take this vanilla candy."

"Need not to worry Tetsuya. I will make sure the one who made you suffer shall pay dearly for it."


	4. A very nice discussion

**Chapter 4**

All of the Generation of Miracles whipped around to face Finn Hudson who dared to hurt their Kuroko Tetsuya, shooting death glares at an already pale and flustered quarterback, said unfortunate soul was sweating profusely. "Whoa guys chill. OK I'm sorry. Just don't kill me or something. (turns to the Glee Club) Hey, um, guys a little help here?"

Puck started "Um, okay. Let's call a truce and just talk this over peacefully, please keep those scissors out of this conversation." while looking at Akashi "Is that okay with you sir?" Puck had no idea why he was being so courteous to a midget who was probably even younger than him, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

A pair of scissors flew to Puck's head and parted what little hair he had from his Mohawk.

"Noah Puckerman. Do not ever call me a midget. Let that be a general warning to everyone."

Puck mentally screamed 'This guy can read minds?! What the hell is wrong with this psycho?' another pair of scissors greeted him by grazing his left cheek.

"Noah, I don't read minds but I, as always am absolute, I shall know if anyone calls me something offensive. I hope you got the message, because you know what's coming to you if you haven't."

Everyone from the Glee club mentally shruddered at Puck's particularly dangerous encounter from the captain of the Generation of Miracles. The rest of the GoM looked unconcerned and classified the conversation as normal as Akashi using his scissors to threaten people who dared to defy him (which was very often).

"Akashi-kun I'm okay, please don't scare them more than they already are." Kuroko stood up and calmly stated, startling the Glee clubbers again as they forgot that Kuroko had been watching (again).

The GoM once more paralyzed the Glee club with their death glares which were comparable with Medusa's paralysing one, Akashi snarled "You will not get away next time if you hurt our Tetsuya."

"Let us get on with our meeting. We have already wasted so much time. Let me remind you all that the Generation of Miracles are not weak, if you challenge us you will most likely lose and get humiliated. Never underestimate us."

"You know what, Japanese chibi shorty, we don't care what you think, we want to just calmly kick your butts back to Japan. Give. Our. Club. Funds. Back." the fiery Latina snapped back, totally unaware that the set off one of the most dangerous traps in the universe.

Akashi and Kuroko's eyes were hidden by their bangs, both of them gave off innocent smiles and had a harmless aura surrounding them so that sparkling lights and flowers appeared in the background. The Glee club were confused by the sudden change of mood of the two smallest players in the GoM, but the GoM excluding the said duo widened their already impossibly wide eyes and shrieked and immediately took cover under the table. Exactly 5 seconds later everyone knew why.

Scissors started flying everywhere and were grazing the cheeks of the Glee clubbers, the fluid movements of Akashi's scissor throwing synchronizing with the many super strength accurate Ignite Pass Kai initiated by your one and only pissed off Kuroko Tetsuya.

3 minutes later everyone from the Glee club were out cold on the floor. None of them were unscathed from the massacre started by the still fuming Akashi and Kuroko, injuries ranging from shallow cuts on the cheek to swollen limbs.

"Tch. It seems we have to see them again tomorrow to discuss terms. Shintarou, would you be kind enough to leave a note on the table."

* * *

Half an hour later the Glee club was shaken awake by a frantic Will Schuester. "GUYS! What in seven heavens happened here?!"

"Geez, seriously, Mr Schue, seven heavens? That is not cool." Sam grinned at hearing his teacher's remark and winced at the gradually surfacing pain of the cuts and bruises he recieved. Most of the others had less severe injuries but he got off better than Puck, Finn or Santana did.

The said injured trio were wide eyed with shock and started mumbling about demons and flying shears, not to mention the deeper cuts on their faces and arms. The number of major bruises they had mounted to a whopping 16 each. The psychological trauma seems to affect them more than their physical state.

Will Schuester took a shaky breath and held up a piece of paper to show the Glee club "Would any of you like to tell me what are you doing in the gym all injured and unconscious and with this lone piece of paper on this table which scheduled a meeting with all of you including ME tomorrow at 5 in the afternoon?"

"Um... Mr Schuester you may want to sit down first..."

A lot of interrupting and a lot of shocked outbursts later...

"So you are telling me that you want to challenge these new guys who just hurt you to a diva off, a sport competition and a head to head dodgeball showdown. And you want me to negotiate with them." Will pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"That's basically it. We don't want to deal this over in fight, but that was until a very sensitive person from the other party decided to go all ballistic on us when Santana snapped at him. Mr Schue you got to help us, I'm afraid they will go even more crazy on us than last time if we have a replay of what happened roughly an hour ago." Kurt pleaded.

"Fine, I will go with you on one condition, I will not tolerate any sort physical or verbal assult between any of those people and the you guys. If you are able to promise me that then let's meet in the gym at 5."

* * *

The next day at 5 in the afternoon...

The GoM waited inside the gym with the same arrangements as yesterday but with an extra chair. Akashi had briefly updated the situation with the rest of his teammates and had further requested (ordered) that everyone had to decide on singing or dancing for a challenge.

FLASHBACK

"Akashicchi of course I will choose singing! There is a perfect song that suits me! You know, its called Perfect Copy! What do you think Kurokocchi? (gets ignored) WAH! HIDOI MINNA-CCHI!"

"Akashi-kun I think I would like to apply for singing. What about you Aomine-kun?"

"I will apply for dancing, singing doesn't suit me."

"Same as Aomine, singing is not lucky for Cancers."

"Dancing is too much work, Aka-chin. I will sing the Lazy Song..."

"Good choice Atsushi, that song is made for you. I will sing a song that is very suitable for who I am."

FLASHBACK END

* * *

The New Directions stepped into the gym warily unlike last time and this time with their chaperone Will Schuester.

Akashi stepped up and extended his hand. "Welcome to our little meeting. I assume you are William Schuester of the Glee club and the Spanish teacher here, also taking a part-time job here as a janitor."

Will blanched and felt chills run down his spine as he also extended his hand and shook the other firmly. This kid sure knows how to throw me off balance, he thought.

"Thank you, I take that as a compliment, although mentioning me as a kid is slightly disrespectful."

Will blinked as his thoughts were voiced out and replyed by Akashi.

"Let us all take a seat and have a nice chat."

The meeting adjorned.


	5. The demon reveals himself

**Chapter 5**

Will Schuster mentally shivered at the cold and tense mood at the table he sat at. The Glee club was still recovering from the disastrous meeting yesterday. Santana and Puck were able to look murderous despite they were the ones most injured during the little dispute.

"It has come to my attention that you as the Glee club want your club funds back and therefore want to challenge us in multiple aspects to win it back. From what I have gained, you want to challenge us to a diva off, a sports tournament and a dodgeball competition as I recall."

Will tried hard not to look surprised and was failing miserably.

Akashi chuckled "Oh dear, it seems that my guess was correct. Let me get something straight, we are at a severe disadvantage when we are singing or dancing against you guys, the same applies for you playing sports against us. That's why I would like to negotiate terms on how to make this as fair as possible."

"I suggest that you can pick the sports we do in the tournament, and we get to pick whoever does the dancing or singing. As for the dodgeball all 18 of you get to go against the 6 of us. That seems fair enough considering we never played dodgeball before. There are 3 competitions, so I assume that the first group to win 2 challenges would win. As always, winner takes all." Akashi glared at the other party and see who dares to disapprove.

"That...that seems li-like a great idea." Will stammered "We agree to your terms. Shall we have the diva off in 2 weeks' time?"

Akashi smirked "Just so long it does not affect our training sessions in basketball or any of our practice games. And for future reference the ones who will be dancing are Daiki and Shintarou. Me, Tetsuya, Ryouta and Atsushi would be singing. As for the number of people who do every challenge will match the same number of people we have. All six of us will be participating in each and every one of them. Are we clear?"

"O-of course! We will be looking forward to this friendly challenge. See you around school and in 2 weeks time."

* * *

Akashi had resceduled their training to start 1 hour earlier and end 1 hour earlier to start rehearsing for the upcoming challenge without slacking off on basketball.

The Glee club were horsing around with their rehearsals for the diva off, they were convinced that none of the GoM were talented at the performing arts. Very little of them prepared for the upcoming sports challenges either as they thought most athletes only focused on one type of sport. Boy, were they wrong. They are going to regret challenging the GoM in the first place for the rest of their lives.

* * *

2 weeks later...

The Glee club and the Generation of Miracles were gathered in the auditorium, the judges are Emma Pillsbury, Shannon Beiste and Shelby Corcoran.

The Glee club sent Finn out and in counterance the GoM sent out Murasakibara. Finn belted out a wonderful rendition of 'Can't fight this feeling' and recieved a score of 8/10. Then Murasakibara strolled up and started to sing 'the Lazy song'.

The judges and the Glee club widened their eyes in shock and astonishment. What the purple giant seemed to look and talk like was in another world when he was singing. His normally sleepy voice and face was filled with emotion, his half-lidded eyes closed to give him maximum concentration.

**Today I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed****  
**

**Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
**

**'Cause today i swear  
**

**I'm not doing anything**

Finn was gaping in horror, he had totally underestimated the normally lazy and loose titan. He was laying off practicing that much as he thought that his natural talent would be sufficient, he now immensely regretted doing so.

**Nothing at all**

**woohoo woohoo oooo  
**

**Nothing at all  
**

**woohoo woohoo oooo  
**

**Nothing at all**

When Murasakibara finished, the reactions recieved from the judges were one of a kind; Beiste had dropped the pencil she was fiddling with and looking starstruck, Emma gave him a standing ovation, Shelby looked no different from Beiste at first until she escaped her trance and followed Emma's lead.

Will saw everything from the judges' reactions to the horrified expression on Finn's usually goofy face, to the shocked faces from the New Directions. Even before he had seen the knowing smirk on Akashi's face, he had a good idea how this may end.

Next up is Kurt against Kise. Kurt put on a near flawless performance on 'Defying Gravity' but Kise merely opened his mouth and let his voice out, making Kurt's jaw drop until it looked like it had been dislocated.

**Something has changed within me, something is not the same**

**I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.**

**Too late for second guessing, to late to go back to sleep**

**Its time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap...**

Kurt was really taken aback by the copycat's behaviour, he had not expected a person to do even better than him at one of his most prided solos, he was looking really stricken while pacing around, not even Blaine was able to calm him down.

**It's time to try defying gravity, I think I'll try defying gravity...**

**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity, and you won't bring me down...**

Kise even did a better job than Kurt, his light and melodious voicing merging with the music, giving the song a soul of its own. The results of this diva off was clear as crystal, Kise beat Kurt into the dust while giving off a dazzling smile at the judges, the judges had their jaws resting on the floor.

Mercedes was feeling very nervous as she stepped up to face the captain of the GoM himself, 2 of the best and most confident singers in the Glee club have been easily been beaten into the dust. She definately had to be on her best performance to grab this. She chose a well known song "Somewhere" from the musical West Side Story, she pulled it off perfectly just as she thought and aimed a smirk at the redhead, who returned the smirk with just more demonish features. She thought she had this in the bag, until Akashi started.

**When the days are cold, and the cards all fold**

**And the saints we see are all made of gold...**

Everyone including the GoM were surprised beyond limits, Akashi had refused to sing in front of anyone, be it Atsushi or Tetsuya, everyone was shocked that the devil in everyone's eyes had a surprisingly beautiful and elegant singing voice. Even Tetsuya's normally stoic and expressionless pokerface was not enough to hide his delight at how the redhead commanded the whole auditorium.

**I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you**

**But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide.**

**No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed**

**This is my kingdom, come. This is my kingdom, come.**

**When you feel my heat, look into my eyes **

**Its where my demons hide, its where my demons hide**

**Don't get too close, its dark inside.**

**Its where my demons hide, its where my demons hide.**

If there was a dollar saved for each time the people in the room were silently or mentally gasping, ther would probably be 300 dollars saved throughout the song. Akashi finished the song with a slight bow, after the GoM had got over their initial shock, they stood up and shouted their approval and so did the judges.

The Glee club couldn't help but feel amazed at the sheer awesomeness of Akashi's singing, even Mercedes who had just been beaten. She gaped at the redhead and was not at all mad after she had seen what the other person put on.

Emma checked the list " Next up is Rachel Berry and Kuroko Tetsuya, please get ready." and blinked when she saw only Rachel standing on the stage with a bright smile. Where was the other contestant?

"Ano, excuse me I am already here."


	6. The Angel sings

**Chapter 6**

"KYAAAAAA!"

The GoM except Akashi winced and covered their ears at the sharp squeals and screams that pierced their ears, but even Akashi slightly flinched at the diva next to him let out an earsplitting scream.

The judges gave the most surprising and most entertaining reactions. Shelby had jumped and looked like she had a heart attack, which in a way she did; Emma's gasp of surprise and her falling out of the seat wasn't nearly as funny as what Shannon Beiste did. Coach Beiste shouted "When the hell did you come up?" as she smoothed her hair down when they decided to defy gravity like Kuroko's bed hair.

Said teal head blinked " Right from when you called us to get ready."

Akashi let out a rare chuckle as the pale teen deadpanned, he had expected something to happen but not to the point when one of the judges decided to have their hair styled like his Tetsuya's did in the morning.

Emma swallowed her surprise and motioned for Rachel to start, who stunned everyone by a beautiful rendition of Miley Cyrus "The Climb" and earned a standing ovation from the Glee club and Emma.

"Next contestant... eh, where is he this time?"

"I am here."

"Gah! Please stop it with your disappearing act!"

Kuroko closed his eyes and merely took a deep breath, letting the music prelude wash over him, calming his frayed nerves from practice and training. A catchy melody drifted through the air, an air of recognition hung over Akashi's face as he remembered the song.

The other members of the GoM frowned and looked confused, they have never ever heard this melody before but it still soothed their hearts and minds, it made them think of all the happy moments they spend with Kuroko. The Glee club had never heard anything of the style and Finn whispered to Rachel "Babe, you got this in the bag." Rachel smiled comfortingly at her boyfriend, but all changed as soon as Kuroko started his solo, but before he did he spoke out and surprised everyone with his words.

"This song is dedicated to every one of my dear friends, they helped me on my path and achieve my dreams. This song is for you all."

**What is the meaning of existence? When you consider it carefully, it becomes a reason**  
** If you and I meet, that reason will ultimately turn into hope**  
** Count what you are lacking, knowing what is weak-minded is also freedom**  
** But when you look bored, you're more honest than I thought you would be**

** We can, even when we are alone, do our best if we want**  
** Possibilities than are born unknowingly**

Kise and Aomine were pretty much shocked at the meaning behind the lyrics, which didn't quite nearly sum up their reactions. Kise had sparkling eyes which made diamonds look like trash, Aomine had his jaw dropped so low that Midorima thought it was dislocated.

** The stronger that your light becomes, the more freedom that I can have**  
** We'll confirm the strength that is being drawn out at this place**  
** The more freedom that you are granted, the more my shadow stands out**  
** We will not lose to a miracle, so call out the next hint**

** It's because I like something that I do more than necessary, although there are days when I hate it**  
** The heart is pondering is as it's always putting heart into things**  
** Just what is considered important is different to you and I**  
** I'm not saying to blame others, just act like yourself with each other**

** With what we can do, let's become stronger one at a time**  
** For tomorrow, let's gather everything and combine it for maximum effort**

Tina frowned thoughtfully at this angelic voice, that singing sort of rang a bell within her, but she couldn't quite place it. Rachel was gaping at the angel on stage while clutching at Finn with trembling hands.

** By a speed that is almost dazzling, with a play that takes your breath away**  
** Without any exceptions, more and more is passing by me at this place**  
** There is just one role to play, it can be intensified and enhanced more**  
** With this reaction, this seems more like me than usual**

The Generation of Miracles had been shocked to no end by Kuroko's voice which had taken on an melodious and a very emotional tone unlike his deadpan voice the others have gotten used to. Kise had a smile which made him look like the Cheshire cat, Aomine had a small hint of a true smile, Midorima had cracked glasses and was rubbing his temples furiously to hide the faint blush on his cheeks, Murasakibara had crumbs falling out of his open mouth, Akashi had widened eyes and a small rare genuine smile on his face.

** The stronger that your light becomes, the more freedom that I can have**  
** We'll confirm the strength that is being drawn out at this place**  
** The more freedom that you are granted, the more my shadow stands out**  
** We will not lose to a miracle, so call out the next hint.**

As the song ended, the auditorium fell deathly silent, the usual applause that usually came afterward didn't this time, the Glee club were blown into the next universe by the shock of the miracle on stage. The GoM had strangely glistening eyes and were smiling in a way that had been only seen once before.

The trio of judges had a mixture of stunned, shocked and surprised expressions on their faces. Coach Beiste snapped the pencil she had been twirling nochalantly in her left hand 2 minutes ago; Shelby had impossibly wide eyes staring glassily at the pale teen standing on stage; Emma had her hands on her cheeks and her facial expression looking somewhat eerily similar to Edvard Munch's "The Scream". After they got over their initial shock Coach Beiste grabbed her microphone and declared the GoM as the winners of the diva off.

Will shook his head and smiled tiredly, he had known this would happen after he learnt that the New Directions were looking down on their opponents, and after hearing the first verse of Murasakibara's piece he had guessed that this diva off would end like a wash out, by the exchange students winning in a landslide and beating the Glee club mercilessly into the dust. Even still, he frowned at the slightly familiar voice that Kuroko had, his train of thought was broken by a stuttering voice that was rarely heard anywhere.

"Excuse me, but you sound exactly like the singer from the band Hikari no Kage that disbanded 3 years ago, the soloist Tasogare?"

Kuroko let out a small smile and murmured a reply loud enough for everyone to hear and faced the stunned Tina.

"Ah, I can't believe that people still remember us."

Processing...

Still processing...

STILL processing...

"EHHHHHHH?"

"WHAT?"


	7. The dance off (pretty much one sided)

**Chapter 7**

"Excuse me, but you sound exactly like the singer from the band Hikari no Kage that disbanded 3 years ago, the soloist Tasogare?"

Kuroko let out a small smile and murmured a reply loud enough for everyone to hear and faced the stunned Tina.

"Ah, I can't believe that people still remember us."

Processing...

Still processing...

STILL processing...

"EHHHHHHH?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

The Glee club were no doubtly shocked to no end to know that the frailest looking teen of the group was one of the best known soloists in one of the long gone best-selling bands in the world. "Hey, what the hell? That's cheating knowing you had one of the best singers in the world in your group?" Puck was yelling obscenities.

"Uh, hey, dude. I think you should look at the people in the other group..." a nervous Finn poked Puck in the shoulder blades and made everyone turn.

The Generation of Miracles looked just as shocked as the rest of the people in the auditorium, all except for Akashi (he was absolute, after all). He just casually threw a smirk at Kuroko "The cat's out of the bag, Tetsuya. Please kindly explain for the rest of them before they faint in confusion."

"Kurokocchi, why were you hiding this from us?" crocodile tears were gushing out like a waterfall.

"Tetsu, you are the one and only Tasogare?" weird sweat dripped on the floor at a speed that could have rivaled Kise's waterfall of tears.

"Kuroko, your horoscope did say something about revealing a portion of your secrets today." the tsundere's glasses were foggy.

"Kuro-chin you can sing?" the titan was gaping at the angel.

"Everyone I can explain later..." the usually stoic teen had beads of sweat on his forehead from being pressured too much.

"Puck, I don't think any of them except for the redhead know that one of their members are one of the best selling artists in the world. Chill dude." Finn tried to compromise.

"Exactly." a smooth voice interrupted the Glee club's mutterings "None of the others know about this except for Tetsuya and I, and even if he won we would only have one victory if you had tried hard enough to beat us down." the signature smirk on the hetrochromatic captain widened.

"Guys, I hate to say this but he is right. All of you have been slacking off on practice for the last 2 weeks, you got what you deserved." Will Schuester intervened and made all the Glee clubbers look at him in shame and humiliation. To think that the Glee club who were best at performing the arts were easily crushed by a few new students who weren't even majoring in that subject.

"Well, do you want the dance off next week? I presume that you will not slack off this time and be fully prepared for this challenge." Akashi had a warning tone in his smooth voice which made will shiver and comply. "Of course. I will personally lecture all of them." Will Schuester muttered the last sentence under his breath but still loud enough for Akashi to hear, which made his sadistic smirk even wider.

* * *

The dance off would be between the two remaining members of the GoM who haven't participated in the diva off, which would be Aomine and Midorima. The 2 members of the New Directions who would be facing off the 2 prodigies would be Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford. The Glee club had been severely shaken by their defeat at the diva off, and after recieving a lecture from a furious Will Schuester, none of them dared to slack off.

* * *

1 week later...

The Generation of Miracles won by a close shot (well for them anyway because a 14 point difference was quite small for them anyway, courtesy to Akashi's strict quota). Aomine made a temporary request to add Kuroko into his and Midorima's piece, which resulted in a small argument (involving a shouting match, a lot of rude hand gestures and a lot of flying and snipping scissors) and a temporary entry of Brittany S. Pierce to even the contestant numbers.

This time, the dance off is judged by the swimming coach of Mckinely High, the judge of last year's Regionals and once again Emma Pillsbury. The Glee club trio put up an energetic piece to a mash up of "Thriller" and "Heads will Roll", and got a 82 points out of 100. The missing points were caused by the somehow lacking compability between the trio's dancing, they didn't seem quite matching but the judges gave them credit for the amazing individual skills they all showed.

The GoM trio chose to do a dance piece on an anime song - "The Other Self". The Glee club and even the judges frowned at the unfamilar tune and all but wondered how the exchange students would be up to the challenge the New Directions put up. All doubts ceased on the newcomers as Aomine and Midorima started their pieces and shook the dance floor (literally).

Aomine had took up the rhythm first and demonstrated a feat of flexibility and started streetdancing and after a few warm up moves, started breakdancing; while Midorima had started to do a mix of hip-hop and jazz. The phantom player wasn't always visible, but when he did, he perfectly synchronized with the movements of the blue and green duo, adding on an air of perfectness and excellent coordination. The flashes of teal and the impressive breakdancing Aomine performed were enough to win the hearts of the judges over, the light and shadow duo completely dominated the dance floor. The dance ended with a score of 96 out of 100, a score high enough to make everyone (sans Akashi and the dancing GoM trio) jaw drop at the abysmally high score. They won in a landslide...again.

"I have nothing to say at all Puck, they are monsters..."

"Screw them all, I'll screw them all later Finn..."

* * *

OMAKE 1

"Aomine-kun wants me to dance with him like we did in Middle School? I thought Kise-kun would be a better choice because he is your boyfriend."

"Tetsu, you bastard..."

"Please refrain from using your bad language in front of me."

"Tetsu, I will treat you to a week of vanilla milkshakes."

"..."

"Screw that, make that two weeks."

"One month Aomine-kun or I won't do it."

"Ahhhh, Tetsu you are so dead if we don't win this... My wallet is bleeding, you know..."

* * *

OMAKE 2

"Shintaro."

"What is it, Akashi?"

"Double your training menu, you need to catch up with Daiki and Tetsuya on the dancing."

"..."

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**I'M SORRY FOR MAKING SUCH A MESS!**_

_**I know all of you are confused, I am currently writing another fanfic regarding this matter, one about Kuroko living a secret life as Tasogare.**_

_**ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY!**_


	8. All because of a milkshake

**Chapter 8**

The day after the dance off...

Puck and Finn were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria with the Mohawk glaring at the exchange students sitting two tables away. The rest of the Glee club were either sitting with Finn or the next table nearest to them.

"Dude, I heard that the teachers were real strict in Japan, wonder if they tried to do this." a wicked grin sporting on Puck's face, he took a spoonful of tuna casserole and flung it at the exchange students.

Kuroko widened his eyes as he saw a spoonful of cafeteria food rocket through the air towards Aomine "Aomine-kun, you should duck."

"What?! Tetsu, what's with the sudden-" "SPLAT!" the tanned teen was cut off when he felt something goopy and fishy (no pun intended) crash land on his hair, inducing a muffled choke of laughter from Kise and a pretend cough disgused as sniggers from the other GoM.

"The hell?! Which bastard threw that?" the ganguro roared and made Mike flinch and wave his arms around like crazy, sending his splashing carton of milk to the GoM table, and successfully knocking the still half-full cup of vanilla milkshake out of Kuroko's hands.

Silence immediately fell over the chatty table as demonic intent started to leak out of Kuroko, bangs covering his eyes "You spilled my milkshake..."

"KUROKOCCHI! DON'T GET ANGRY!"

"TETSU! I'LL BUY YOU ANOTHER ONE!"

"Kuroko please calm down."

"Kuro-chin, I will give you more vanilla candies and milkshakes..."

"Tetsuya, I will kill that Asian boy, and buy you 3 more milkshakes."

At hearing that, Kuroko managed to calm down but not before shooting a death glare at Glee club, particularly at Mike. The GoM let out an nearly inaudible sigh of relief at successfully calming the phantom player down, all of them had known the hard way how the phantom sixth player behaved when he was really pissed, or in a more extreme case, angry.

"Hey, looks like that kid over there is worth playing a bit with... what do you say Santana?"

"He is perfect, let's try that out tomorrow."

* * *

The next day...

The GoM sat at the same table as yesterday, no one had dared to take their seats (one of the football team had been sent to the infirmary after defying a certain redhead) but the Glee club had sat right next to the table of exchange students, it was too late to change tables when they saw that the pale teen was not sitting there.

"Looks like he decided to bail out."

"Let's get the others first..."

Puck and Santana had started to chuck small amounts of food at the group, but all of them seemed to ricochet and some returned back to the offender's faces. The rainbow heads were not aware of anything, and just kept on chatting, although Akashi did turn once in a while to stare around seemingly looking for Tetsuya. A while later a few others started chucking more food at them but the projectiles of goop just rebounded off the group and riverted back to the attackers. The offenders stopped when they saw that it somehow didn't work "Why the freaking hell won't the food hit them?"

"Ano, excuse me, but will you guys please stop flinging food at my friends? It very rude to do that." a polite and monotonous voice rang in the Glee Clubbers ears and making them shriek when Kuroko materialized in front of them sipping a new bought vanilla milkshake.

"You know what kid? I'm kinda thirsty here. Give me that." On that note Puck snatched the milky drink out of the tealhead's grip and slurped it all up in 3 gulps. The GoM saw everything and blanched, even the normally fearless redheaded Emperor had beaded sweat on his temple, his skin a shade paler than usual. On cue they all stood up abruptly and shot out of the cafeteria with their food half-eaten, even Murasakibara abandoned his lunch, drawing quizzical looks from the onlookers. Precisely 5 seconds later everyone still staying in the cafeteria knew why the commanding group did that.

A blur of teal flashed to the Glee table and scooped up Brittany's half-full plate of tomato spaghetti, earning an irritated growl from Santana "That's it kid, you're going down." Ignoring the Hispanic girl, Kuroko with burning cold eyes glared at Puck "Saa, how should I punish you?"

"Ha? What the hell, you brat?!" Puck returned the glare but not without slightly shrinking back at the cold fire smouldering in the usually stoic and expressionless eyes of the phantom player.

"Ignite..."

"OI you little brat, speak English!"

"Pass..."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"KAI!"

One slimy plateful spaghetti launched its way to a spluttering Puck and crash landed, effectively shutting him up (aka knocking him out). Finn threw his meat loaf at Kuroko from behind his back, but the tealhead sensed it, and ducked down and the meat loaf splattered onto a very stunned Lauren Zizes.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Lauren chucked her entire trayful of food at Kuroko which he skillfully dodged, the missile flew past and landed on one of the jocks of the football team, who in turn launched his trayful of food back at Lauren but hit Santana instead. The chain of food throwing turned into a massive full-scale food fight which incapitated every single person in the cafeteria, somehow the tealhead who initiated the food fight was mysteriously gone.

* * *

Outside the cafeteria a group of teens with rainbow coloured hairs were sniggering as they observed the chaos in the lunch room. None of them seemed to have noticed that the worst offender had vanished from the scene of crime.

"Look at that oaf over there lumbering around with his hair covered in cream!"

"Tetsu did a fantastic job this time! I wonder what happens when he plays baseball?"

"Hmph, Virgos' horoscope said that they would be facing an Aquarius' wrath today."

"Kuro-chin make me waste my good lunch..."

"Tetsuya's wrath is nearly worse than mine, I wonder if I can take lessons... ?"

"Oi, did any of you guys see Tetsu? He's not in there! He vanished like a ghost..."

"I apologize that I wasted your lunch Murasakibara-kun; Aomine-kun you **do not** want to know what happens to the batter when I play baseball as a pitcher; and Akashi-kun, perhaps you all would like to face me to learn lessons on how to be angry?" a sudden quiet and monotonous voice with an underlying layer of sarcasm and menace make the rest of the GoM feel like the temperature of the corridor outside the cafeteria had fallen to -10 degrees Celcius. They whipped their heads around and found a smirking Tetsuya facing them, a milkshake and a cream pie in each of his hands. "Aomine-kun, would you care to repeat that?"

Screams echoed through the dark halls of Mckinely High, 30 seconds later a ganguro was found lying on the floor out cold with cream and shattered pastry on his face. The rest of the GoM shivered as the phantom player walked away nochalantly sipping at his milkshake.

"Where did he get that milkshake that fast..."

* * *

Omake:

"Aomine, you are a Virgo right?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"You didn't heed my warning, so you suffered at the hands of an Aquarius. Listen next time, baka."

"You bastard Oha Asa freak!"

"Tanned pervert."

"Kerosuke fanatic!"

"Basketball idiot."

"Megane otaku!"

"Ganguro."

"Carrot!"

"Overcooked dough cake."

*SNIP**SNIP* "Both of you quiet down, or I am going to shave your heads."


	9. A friendly stakeout

**Chapter 9**

"I've had enough!" a fist slammed onto the table, Puck was breathing heavily as he leaned onto the table, his Mohawk was decorated with slices of ham and fragments of cream cheese. "I am going to do something and make them get kicked out of Mckinely!"

"That's impossible, Puckerman. The redhead, the one they call Akashi Seijuuro is the son of the CEO of one of the most prestigious companies in the world, the Akashi company. He is the heir to the CEO and has power over most decisions in our school as they also contributed to the school's funding, that means he could easily get you kicked out of school and cause financial problems for your family. Even us, the Motta family **would not** tangle with them." Sugar explained while picking out pieces of tuna out of her hair.

"Are we still going to try and challenge them? I mean they don't seem to be fazed after all, maybe its a bad idea..." Sam trailed off and flinched as he caught sight of the fiery Latina who was practically spitting in rage. "Those brats are _so_ dead, especially that one with light blue hair, I mean who in the hell would dye their hair light blue? I am _so_ gonna go all Lima Heights on their ass for stealing the Glee club funds, the Cheerios' funds _and_ my tanning privileges."

"Uh, Santana your last statement sort of defeats the whole purpose of stating the previous two..." Matt snickered even as the heated glare was turned on him.

"Well whatever we do, we cannot underestimate them anymore, they completely took us by surprise when they did exceptionally well in the diva-off and the dance-off. We need a sort of plan to win the remaining challenges." Rachel stated with an air of authority.

"Yeah, whatever Manhands. The next one up is the sports competition, and we get to choose what we want to play. We are so going to win this if we put football and swimming on the list,as well as baseball and wrestling."

"Santana may I suggest that we scout out the abilities for them to play sport before we regret not doing so?" Rachel shot back at Santana.

"Hey babe, calm down. She sort of has a point Santana, we would lose again if we don't know them as well, so..." Finn pleaded and trailed off nervously.

"FINE! But that's as far as we go, they seem to have a basketball match the day after tomorrow, let's go and stake them out, see what they have got to be all snooty and all full of themselves about."

* * *

The day of the practice match...

The Generation of Miracles were set to play a game with one of the strongest schools in the state of Ohio, one of the schools which always made it to the state playoffs, always battling it out for the championship. The New Directions were all excited at the chance of seeing the almighty exchange students get publicily humiliated by possibly the strongest team in Ohio.

"I did a little research on the general strength of basketball players in Japan, they seem to be lacking in strength and power comparing to the players here, but their speed and tactics seem to be more refined than their opponents. Basketball over here is about brawn, not the brains, they are _so_ going to lose." a gleeful Puck proudly stated to the boys of the Glee club as they casually strolled in the gym right in the middle of the second quarter.

There seemed to be something wrong about the players and the match in general the American players were panting extremely hard and the other team looked completely at ease. Confused, all eyes riverted to the scoreboard and the chatter died down immediately as they realized one thing, the score on the board was totally opposite to what they thought before according to Puck's prediction.

49-8 in favour of the Kiseki no Sedai.

"What. The. Freaking. Hell... PUCK WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"Did the digital scoreboard malfunction or something, 'cause either I have a minor concussion or the referee made a major mistake when counting up the scores and counting on fouls."

The initial chatter of disbelief and outrage was cut off by an impressive dunk courtesy the the blonde copycat after he did a Akashi-styled Anklebreak and made 2 players fall to the ground. The other team sprinted to get the baseline throw in, only to be forced back to defense after a flash of teal slapped the ball to a certain tanned player who immediately dunked the ball in. The same pattern occured but this time the ball was tapped to the miracle shooter who shot it from the opponents' free throw line and the ball swished through the net cleanly after a 3 second lag. Flashes of teal continously sent the ball from his opponents' hands right to his teammates' grasps, Akashi activated his Emperor eye and effortlessly drove around his double markers, throwing the ball to the purple giant who used the Thor's hammer and knocked the slightly shorter opponent to the ground. The same pattern kept occuring until the opposite team called in a substitute and scored a three pointer. Three seconds were left in the first half, an Ignite pass aimed at Midorima reached its mark perfectly and the green head scored a perfect three point buzzer beater without faltering.

The buzzer rang for halftime with the score ending at 68-11. The players filed back to the changing rooms, the American players head down in humiliation and the Generation of Miracles laughing and joking among themselves. The Glee club could only stare at the scoreboard unseeingly until someone broke the thick and suffocating silence.

"I thought that Japanese players were 'lacking in in strength and power comparing to the players here' directly quoted from Noah Puckerman who is in so much trouble if he gave us the wrong information." a very sarcastic Quinn voiced out.

"Hey, gimme a break! I did say general strength, maybe excluding a tiny proportion of players that the blogs forgot to update upon, its totally not my fault that they are completely heartless monsters on the court."

The buzzer soon rang to announce the end of halftime and the start of the second half, this time the Generation of Miracles walked out first followed by the depressed pride of Ohio, the only change to the group of prodigies was a bubbly and bouncy pinkette tightly clutching to the right arm of the phantom player who as always had no expression shown.

"Hey would you look at that, that is one hot busty chick I could go for."

"Puck, stop it for just once, she is with the enemy."

"I don't care if she is with the enemy, she has big boobs and she is a freaking hot cutie."

"Please stop it with your 'lover's quarrel', it is getting on my nerves."

The game started and this time, the defense put up by the Generation of Miracles was like a concrete wall, making effortless steals and easy passes (not that they haven't done it in the first half) while successfully evading the other team's defense, resulting in none of the players from the Ohio team managing to score in the third quarter. Frustrated and confused grunts kept resounding from the Ohio team's bench as they tried to formulate a plan to counter the GoM, but seemed to have reached the ultimate conclusion that everyone else who challenged the prodigies have also done before - no chance of winning.

The fourth quarter was a complete washout, the spirits of the opposite team were down by at least 10 miles, only managing to score a few points until the end of the game. The final buzzer rang with the miracle shooter's signature shot with a torturingly high arc, the buzzer beater completely adding on another 3 points to their already abysmally high score. The end result of the match was 143-23 which ended up completely crushing the Ohio team's spirits, heads down in defeat, shaking hands betraying their seemingly emotionless facades. The Glee club was completely shocked at the enormously wide gap between the scores of the two teams, the amazing Ohio team losing at more than a hundred points during a single game, to foreigners in their home court at that.

The Generation of Miracles were joking around like they hadn't just won a game by a margin of more than a hundred points. Kise tried to glomp onto the pale phantom player but ended up kissing the floor instead, making the tanned ace laugh and slap the miracle shooter on the shoulder causing him to fumble and drop his lucky item, shattering the porcelain frog on the gym floor. Midorima went rigid for a few seconds and yelled "Kerosuke!" and knelt down to mourn the loss of his lucky item and his luck for the rest of the day. The pinkette took out a huge paper fan and got a few heavy blows on Aomine's head while shouting "Dai-chan! You broke Midorin's lucky item!" The purple giant offered a vanilla candy to Kuroko who accepted it with a faint smile, the blond saw this and practically flew across the floor and attempted to stuck onto Kuroko but accidentally knocked him into the floor instead, causing the pale teal head to wince and the sadistic captain to hurl his scissors at him and accurately sticking the scissors less than half an inch from the model's face.

The onlookers were staring wide eyed at the indifferent scene in front of their eyes, some sweatdropping at the childish behavior, some just plain annoyed for not taking the others seriously and the majority of the Glee Club shell-shocked about the outcome of the match.

"...Screw our previous plans, we need another plan as soon as we get back."


	10. The strategist from Japan

**Chapter 10**

The group of basketball prodigies trudged to the showering rooms after their practice match, tired and sweaty. It was rather like a routine to them to go out and grab dinner after a victory (which was always), so they took a hasty shower and went to a local restaurant. This time was slightly different from the previous times with a bubbly and giggling pinkette practically sticking herself onto the phantom player as close as possible. It came as a shock to all of the Miracles (even Akashi, the absolute emperor) when they saw their high school basketball team manager arrive at Mckinely High lugging her heavy suitcase along from the principal's office to the dorms.

**FLASHBACK**

"Uwah, the chemistry lesson was so hard and boring, the teacher is like a radio with soft music on, I practically fell asleep..." a yawning ganguro muttered.

"You mean you _did_ fall asleep, Aomine. Baka." the greenette's taped fingers clutched at the teddy bear in his hand.

"OI!"

"Daiki. Shintaro. Enough with the bickering. We are all tired enough that is. You will give the rest of us a headache."

"Ne, Akashi-kun... doesn't that girl look like Momoi-san?"

"Hah? What are you talking about, Tetsu. Satsuki should still be at Japan, not here in this God forsaken excuse of a school!"

The group's chattering faltered as they started to recognize the familiar figure and the eye-catching pink hair, the girl lugging her suitcase and stuggling down the hallway, muttering something inaudible underneath her breath. The group neared the struggling pinkette and she lifted her head and brushed the loose hairs out of her face, eyes widening as she recognized the group. Storming across the hallway and abandoning her luggage, she pulled out a HUMONGOUS paper fan and started beating Aomine up on the head, forming multiple lumps that caused the ganguro to bellow "OI SATSUKI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"THAT'S MY LINE BAKA DAI-CHAN! YOU LEFT ME THERE IN JAPAN WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING BEFORE LEAVING AND I KNEW NOTHING BEFORE NIJIMURA-SENPAI TOLD ME!" the pinkette retaliated with the ferocity rivaled to a lioness, speeding up her hits until a disfigured lump was calling out to his shadow for help.

"Tetsu, DO SOMETHING!"

"Momoi-san, please stop hitting Aomine-kun, we need him for the next game-"

"THANK YOU TETSU!"

"-even though he really deserves it."

"TETSU!"

"Well, if Tetsu-kun says so..." the pinkette ceased her hits on the tanned ace but not before turning Aomine into a pile of blackened flesh with hundreds of bumps on his head (quite literally). The mood suddenly changed as Momoi launched herself at Kuroko and squeezed the life out of him "I missed you so much Tetsu-kun!"

"Momoi-san...I can't...breath" the phantom player replied to the enthusiastic hug with a rasping voice and a gradually bluing complexion caused by oxygen deprivation.

"Satsuki, you will let Tetsuya go before he suffocates and blacks out." Akashi politely 'asked'.

"Hai, Aka-kun. Gomen ne Tetsu-kun!" with a small pout the pinkette released the panting pale phantom player.

"Do not call me that ridiculous name."

"But Aka-kun is Aka-kun..."

*sigh* Akashi turns to Tetsuya "Are you okay Tetsuya?"

"I'm fine Akashi-kun. It's good to see you again Momoi-san."

"Tetsu-kuuuun..." Momoi started fangirling and literally turned into a pile of goo at her crush's words, slumping into Aomine's arms who sighed.

"The next game starts 2 hours later, we should carry Momoi's suitcase to her room and bring her along with us." Midorima reasoned with Akashi who gave a familiar smirk in reply.

"Let's show them what real defeat is."

**FLASHBACK END**

The pinkette woke up from her blackout 5 minutes before half time and joined the Miracles at the game but watching from the stands, instantly analysing the opponents strength, weaknesses, calculating their moves and deducing their tactics and gave the info to the GoM. The last half of the game shouldn't even be considered a game, it was basically a total one-sided scoring session for the basketball prodigies and they won by a margin of more than a hundred points again.

With the match out of the way, all of them Miracles and Momoi sat down at Breadstix to listen to the pinkette's explanation.

"Momoi-san, what are you doing here, and why?"

"Yeah, Satsuki you should still be at Teiko with the basketball team and not here at this rotten excuse of a school-"

"BAKA DAI-CHAN! You did realize that all of you just literally left me with nothing on my hands, you didn't give me a single explaination on what happened or even gave me a phone call in the last 3 weeks! I should be the one asking what you asked, and I will explain as soon as you give me an acceptable and satisfactory answer."

"Ano, Momoi-san. Please calm down so Akashi-kun could explain."

"Of course Tetsu-kun!"

After Akashi's explaination Momoi began her end of the story.

"After you guys left the country, I started asking around but no one had a clue of what happened, all of the basketball club members and the coach had no idea where you guys have gone to, I even asked Ahomine-kun's mother but she refused to tell me anything! I was so worried for Tetsu-kun and the rest of you and Nijimura-senpai finally told me that all of you went to this exchange program in the US, so I asked the principal to use Ahomine-kun's name to book me a ticket and used Aka-kun's father's authority to apply for a temporary transfer like you guys! Finally I get to see Tetsu-kun again..." sparkles and flowers appeared in Momoi's background as she started dreaming and mumbling something along the lines of "a romantic date with Tetsu-kun...", making all the Miracles sans Akashi and Kuroko sweat drop.

Aomine's pea-sized brain slowly processed the information his childhood friend just thrown at him, then realized with a jolt "OI SATSUKI! YOU USED **MY** MONEY TO BUY YOURSELF AN AIR TICKET HERE?!"

"Of course, you just realized that now, baka Dai-chan?"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH A FREAKING AIR TICKET FROM JAPAN TO AMERICA COSTS?!"

"Well... it depends on the time and place and where you sit when you ordered it, so I think it costs... roughly 450,000 yen?"

"SATSUKI!" the dark teen thudded onto the floor, foam bubbling from his mouth.

"Momoi-san, how did you get so much money, from Aomine-kun no less?"

A creepy smile crept onto the pinkette's face "Ah... you see..." and whispered to the GoM on how she got the money. Different emotions and reactions surfaced from the basketball prodigies, but the most prominent was all of them slightly sniggering at Aomine's unfortune and Akashi evilly smirking at how to punish the tanned ace after he woke up.

* * *

OMAKE:

Akashi confronted the ganguro after practice and started nochalantly twirling his scissors around his fingers.

"Daiki, Satsuki told me about selling all of your revolting gravure magazines to a second-hand book sale-"

"SHE WHAAAAT?! Those were my special Mai-chan photobooks!"

"-you owe me an explaination on how you got those after I banned you from it. Don't you dare interrupt me."

"Uh, Akashi? I can explain..."

"How about you tell me about your secret stash of money for your disgusting perverted reading material under your bed."

"Ahhh, about that..."

"Or your disgraceful actions of reading that perverted stuff in lessons?"

"Oh help... Kami-sama, I don't want to die yet..."


	11. Halloween Special (belated)

**Chapter 11**

_**(BELATED) HALLOWEEN SPECIAL:**_

It turns out that the Glee club has been busy raising their club funds, even after their embarassing loss to the Generation of Miracles. To raise money, they decided to hold a bake sale and host a haunted house to suit the theme Halloween which was coming up soon as a backup plan. The Generation of Miracles have not failed to notice this and decided to hold a meeting.

"Akashicchi, let's have some fun at their fundraising events!"

"Kise you're too noisy as always nanodayo." "MIDORIMACCHI HIDOI-SSU!"

"Ryouta, we are here to learn more and improve, not to fool around."

"Akashi, Oha Asa said that it would be good luck for an Aquarius to go to a haunted house on Halloween, (pushes up his glasses) not like I care or anything."

"You too, Shintaro?" Akashi turned to glare at the glasses wearing greenette.

"Demo, Aka-kun, they should take a break ocassionally and enjoy themselves!" a pouting pinkette protested.

"I said drop the ridiculous nickname, Satsuki."

"Akashi-kun, could we please take a break?" puppy eyes were unintentionally aimed at the redhead, rendering him useless and making him soften his gaze.

"All right, Tetsuya." even the invincible emperor couldn't resist puppy eyes...

"Yay! Let's crash their party, ne Aominecchi?"

*snores* "MOU! DON'T ALWAYS SLEEP AOMINECCHI!"

"Tetsuya, wake him up." "Hai, Akashi-kun."

The tanned ace woke up to a painful jab to his stomach from an ignite punch courtesy to the phantom player, inducing an indignant and pained yelp from the ganguro.

"OW! TETSU, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? THAT HURT!"

"Aomine-kun should not sleep in our meetings." the tealhead returned a steady deadpan look.

"Good job Tetsuya. Daiki, you deserved it."

"Oi, Akashi."

"Not another word from you unless you want to try my Halloween special training menu."

"..."

* * *

Day of the bake sale:

The Glee Club set up their booth in the cafeteria to sell their baked goods, the wide variety of foods ranging from minature pizzas to cupcakes to apple turnovers. The first customers they had were the Generation of Miracles, their bitter rivals at many different aspects of school life. A death-glare contest ensued, with the Miracles winning with the staring and observing specialist on their side giving everyone a deadpanned look. Murasakibara broke the silence with a yawn and a statement that made all the Miracles sweatdrop and the Glee Clubbers jawdrop in shock.

"I'm hungry. Aka-chin I want one of everything."

"Ask Ryouta to pay for you Atsushi."

"HIDOI AKASHICCHI! NANDE?"

"You still owe me 25 dollars for me helping you escape your rabid fan girls just last Friday."

"But that doesn't mean I have to pay for Murasakibaracchi's sweet tooth..." Kise whined out loud.

"Ryouta you have just earned the privilege of being the first person to try my new Halloween special training menu."

"EHHHHHHH?"

"Another sound from you you will get a new upgrade to the special training regime that is only avaliable to annoying blond models."

The blond was fortunately (or not) smart enough to shut up and sulk in silence and pout which made all the girls around him (besides from Momoi and the Glee girls) go 'kyaa~' and faint from severe nosebleeds.

The bake sale was soon cleared out by the purple giant and there was nothing left over except for cookie crumbs and flakes of pastry. Dead air soon surrounded the Glee club as they realized that they had underestimated the number of baked goods to bring for day 1. Momoi's smile brightened and she turned to the New Direction. "Hey, I brought some food too! Do you want to sell those? I wanted to bring them for Dai-chan but he said he would eat them later, so would you like to try them?"

The Kiseki no Sedai inwardly flinched as they heard what the pinkette said and turned slowly to the other group, their faces paling rapidly and turning colours faster than a traffic light. Akashi seemed to be smirking slightly even as he chuckled nervously, his eyes hidden behind his blood red bangs "Satsuki, we will leave you now, we seem to have extra practice, we have to improve our stamina and perhaps perfect Tetsuya's phantom shot."

"Demo, Aka-kun..." an icy glare shot to her quickly silenced her and made her nod furiously and comply to the captain's wishes. The Miracles left hastily and the Glee club was left behind with a overly cheerful Momoi and her large batch of cooking. The Glee club practically tore open the paper bag and fought to take a look at the pinkette's creations and each took a slice of delicate strawberry shortcake and took a bite.

The next day came and the whole of the Glee club were absent for the next three days due to severe food poisoning.

**FUNDRAISER BAKESALE - FAILED**

**ALTERNATIVE - OUT SICK FOR THREE DAYS STRAIGHT**

* * *

The day of the haunted house...

The Glee club has been forced to form a temporary alliance with the football team to raise their club funds together, resulting in a dispute of who to put on the make-up and costumes and who to stand outside and keep order. Naturally, the Glee club lost the argument and were tangled in an array of old dusty costumes and smearing on make-up.

Finn was struggling to put on a pirate costume that seemed to be 2 sizes too small. "Tell me why do we have to do this again?"

"Because we ate food that came straight from hell and we lost 3 days worth of funds and so we have to resort to this backup plan. Does that answer your question Finn?" Puck turned to Rachel who answered that question, picking at his grim reaper costume. "Man, we were out cold for like 3 days because we ate that strawberry shortcake, who knew what was in there? And because of that shit we now have to put on stupid costumes and scare kids."

Santana had on short black and red tight dress with a pair of devil horns perched on her head, her ugly mood and the 3 pronged pitchfork in her hand made her look like some sort of serial killer ready to go on a killing rampage, particularly after a group of teens with abnormally colourful hair.

The haunted house opened, at first only a few kids were attracted to the haunted house, 3 minutes later they all came out squealing for their moms, this made a lot of other kids and toddlers curious and soon the Glee club and the football team were raking in their money. The Generation of Miracles and Momoi decided to turn up soon after, all dressed causually. However, each person had a different reaction showing.

Kise was wailing with tears in his eyes.

Aomine was shaking and mumbling prayers like a mantra.

Momoi was squealing and clinging onto Kuroko.

Midorima was polishing a shoe, his lucky item of the day.

Murasakibara was indifferently crunching on his chips.

Akashi was smirking while twirling his scissors around.

Kuroko was looking uncomfortable but stoic as ever.

They all arrived at the haunted house entrance where one of the jocks of the football team stopped them. "You there, shorty. Keep those scissors out of the way." A pair of scissors came flying and left a deep cut on his cheek. A cold voice resonated through the halls of the haunted house, making everyone shiver "I think that you could kiss my scissors, they seem to be... quite attracted to you." after the small confrontation the redhead stepped into the haunted house, his facial expression unreadable as ever. Kuroko followed close behind with Aomine and Kise trailing at the back, Midorima just ahead of the blond. The snack-lover had to duck down every so often to avoid bumping his head and Momoi was tightly grabbing onto Kuroko's right sleeve.

The haunted house seemed to be quite a joke, Midorima mused as he watched the _seventh_ ghost run screaming the way they came after Kuroko unintentionally made it jump out of its skin (again). Akashi's brick-like expression seemed to frighten the ghosts and monsters more than anything, leaving them frozen and making Kuroko check to see if they were still alive or not. The devils and monsters however were not amused and did not like it one bit as _they_ were supposed to be the ones scaring people off, not be scared back themselves. Even so, by the time the group of teens came out of the house, they were dragging a teary blond and an out-cold Aomine out and back to the dorms.

* * *

OMAKE:

Aomine woke up to a faceful of icy cold water, after screaming like a girl and blinking through the droplets, he found a chalk white face looming over his.

It took a while for the shock and fear to register.

He wordlessly fainted.

That was the fifth time that night.

Kuroko blinked in confusion, while turning to Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun fainted again."

"My, my. He sure is easy to play with."

"Eh?"

"Nothing, Tetsuya. Let's see how many times he can faint again."


	12. Dreaded exams (PART 1)

**Chapter 12**

After the Halloween fiasco, the rivalry between the Glee club and the Generation of Miracles grew more intense and heated, often resulting the other people and onlookers to be quite uncomfortable in the presence of the two different groups. End of term tests are coming up in McKinley and newer problems have come to light, the Generation of Miracles have to pass their end of term tests to be able to continue their club activities. This is not a concern for Akashi or Midorima or Kuroko, not as much of a concern for the purple titan, but this news made the blonde and the navy bluenette of the group very worried for their skins because a certain redhead would most likely kill them (quite literally) if they fail any of their tests.

"Kurokocchi! Help me with my studies! Akashicchi will kill me!"

"Tetsu! Don't let me die early!"

"... you each own me a weeks worth of milkshakes."

The next day came and Kuroko requested to Akashi that all of them ought to do an extra study period to improve all of their scores for their midterms, deliberately leaving the part that Aomine and Kise particularly needed the extra help out. Akashi frowned at this but still grudgingly agreed. Akashi allowed practice to end 1 hour early and for the group of teens to study in his and Tetsuya's dorm room.

The moment the group stepped into Akashi and Kuroko's dorm room, Aomine immediately crashed onto the phantom player's bunk and started snoring loudly for the world to hear. A tick formed on both Akashi and Kuroko's foreheads and on a silent count of three elbowed the ganguro in the ribs and stomach. Navy blue eyes shot open with their owner curling into a ball, retching in discomfort as the pain slowly registered.

"Oi Akashi! Tetsu! What the hell was that for?"

"Daiki. You do realize that the main reason why everyone is here is because of the abysmally bad results on the unit tests and midterms you and Ryouta have taken. I suggest you start paying attention before you fail your tests."_ 'And torture you painfully before I kill you.' _That was left unsaid but everyone with a brain clearly knew the meaning behind those unsaid words, making everyone in the room except Kuroko flinch involuntarily.

The redhead immediately took charge "To make you pass your tests we have made a schedule for this week. As you can see each of us has taken up the responsiblity to help you in our 2 strongest subjects with the exception of Satsuki. Shintaro will improve your Chemistry and Biology, Atsushi will aid you in Physics and Home Economics, Satsuki will help you with Maths, Tetsuya shall help you will your Geography and History and I will help you improve your language proficiency in English and Business Studies and help with anything else missing. Starting today we have Geography and Biology, the sooner we start the sooner you get to rest, so I won't accept slacking off or nodding off in your case Daiki."

DAY 1 (same day):

"Aomine-kun, which state are we in right now?"

"State of Miami." Midorima made a small cough to hide his distress at hearing the unbelievable answer.

"Wrong. We are in the state of Ohio. And Miami is not a state, it's a city. Next question, where is the capital city of USA?"

"New York City." a loud yawn escaped the ace.

"Wrong. It's Washington D.C. Next question, what country is just north of USA?"

"Mexico." Kuroko really wanted facepalm despite himself.

"Aomine-kun really is a basketball idiot."

"OI TETSU!" a tick formed on the ganguro's forehead.

"Congratulations Daiki. You somehow have managed to fail the simplest questions meant for children at the age of 5." the redhead's left eye was twitching irritably. "And for your future reference, Canada is at the northern border of USA."

"Aomine. Your lack of knowledge surprises me to no end. We will move onto Biology now. Who discovered penicillin?"

"Errr... Thomas Alva Edison?"

"Baka. It's Alexander Fleming. But I do give you credit for knowing who Edison was. Next question, what is the only mammal that lays eggs?"

"Bats, they fly, right?"

"Wrong again. It's a platypus."

After trying a whole range of questions ranging from animals to classification to plant structure, a very nearly asleep Aomine was still questioned by the very vexed tsundere.

"Next question, what is the name of the muscle in the shoulder?"

"...Deltoid."

Everyone except for Kise blinked in surprise as they heard the first correct answer since Aomine stepped into the room. Midorima pushed his glasses up "Hmph, you are correct for once, I suppose it's just luck. Next question, what is the antagonistic pair of muscles in the upper arm?"

"...Errr... bicep and tricep."

Midorima's glasses suddenly fogged up and cracked, drawing attention away from the other shocked Miracles and Momoi, all showing expressions or behaviours of shock and disbelief. Kise stopped running his hands through his hair, Murasakibara dropped his packet of chocolate biscuits, Momoi stopped abruptly in the middle of refolding her huge paper fan, Kuroko stopped reading through his light novel and looked up, Akashi had slightly wider eyes than usual. All shocked looks were diverted to Aomine, making him splutter "Oi, what's with those looks?"

"It's nothing Aomine-kun, but I am quite surprised that you know any of those answers as the basketball idiot you are." a blunt answer cut through the air.

"Tetsu you bastard..."

"Daiki. You will answer my questions truthfully. When did you learn all of this?"

"Well, it was sport related, so..."

"So even Aomine-kun has his own revision paths and is not a complete basketball idiot." Kuroko observed.

"Stop calling me an idiot Tetsu!"

"Interesting, so if we incorperate basketball into Aomine's studies then he might make an improvement." Midorima mused.

"Then that's Daiki settled. It's your turn tomorrow, Ryouta. Prepare yourself or you can kiss my scissors."

* * *

Day 2:

After school basketball training was especially brutal for Aomine, his spare time during lesson hours were used to look over past exams in Biology and he was forbidden to skip any of his classes which made him grumpier than ever. After the usual training, he was forced to memorize a US state between each dunk, which was never an easy job, and every time he got one wrong or repeated one, Akashi added on an extra round around the basketball court he would run after training while shouting out the functions of different cells each time he passed a marker. After the gruelling practice and a quick shower, all of them gathered in Akashi and Kuroko's room again.

Kise was cowering on the floor with Akashi looming over him "Ryouta. After comparing and analysing your midterms, your situation does not worry me as much as Daiki did, however you are just a short way from joining him. Saa, how should we teach you?" Akashi said in a scary manner and made Kise wish he had never been born.

The revision period started off with Momoi teaching Mathematics cheerfully to Kise, but the cheerful mood slowly died when Kise managed to mix up order of rotational symmetry with lines of symmetry. 2 hours later, after countless and fruitless rounds of attempting to teach Kise the ways of solving simultaneous equations and how to multiply matrices, they finally moved onto Physics.

Murasakibara's textbook had lots of greasy finger marks and specks of melted chocolate here and there, he dirtied it even further when he dropped his chip crumbs on a page about resistance in circuits. His large and untidy handwriting was scrawled around the page and crowded in the margins, barely legible. Kise sweatdropped at the dog-eared state of his 'savior' for his end of terms, wailing at Murasakibara "Murasakibaracchi! How am I supposed to revise Physics like this?!"

Murasakibara slowly blinked "Eh? I just do it just like this..." and he bent over his textbook, squinting and writing down the answers for the questions, making Kise jaw drop and wail "Murasakibaracchi! That is not helping!"

"Eh?"

* * *

**WILL CONTINUE NEXT CHAPTER**


	13. Dreaded exams (PART 2)

**Chapter 13**

Day 3:

Night fell over Lima, Ohio and there were various people seen slumping over the tables and beds in the phantom and emperor's room. The third day of crash courses was only nearly halfway finished, and yet the people involved in the tutoring were getting tired and frustrated over 'a basketball idiot and a dumb blond' (direct quote from Midorima) who were still scratching their heads over the most simple theories in each subject. Past papers were thrown at them and were expected to be finished after an hour and thirty minutes later, where then the whole group of temporary tutors would identically gape at sentences which could potentially win 'stupid answer of the year', then would sigh (in Midorima's case), yawn (Murasakibara was still crunching on his chips as he did so), beat them with a paper fan (Momoi's doing) and snip one of many scissors that the room supplied (no doubts about who did this).

The only subjects that Aomine and Kise showed proficiency in were Physical Education, Kise showed an interest in Physics and picked it up quickly despite the distractions of the grease marks and the occasional dead ant found in the pages of the textbook. Aomine was good at Human Biology especially on facts related to sports. They have shown significant improvement in Maths after struggling through most of the complicated stuff, but have still showed their carelessness and stupidity at some of the simple general equations as they tend to forget about stuff within 2 days. Their Chemistry results showed little improvement and their English results were not much better.

Home Economics were one of the better subjects that they hoped that everyone would have fun in, and with Murasakibara's high standard and excellence in culinary, no one should have any problems. Well, that was what they thought...

**FLASHBACK:**

As soon as the day's basketball practice ended, the Generation of Miracles and Momoi went straight to Murasakibara and Midorima's room, seeing the room's current state made them all sweatdrop as the two sides of the room were like polar opposites. Midorima's OCD (Oppressive Compulsive Disorder) made him a clean freak (as Aomine put it) which was reflected in the state of his side of the room, everything was spotless and neatly sorted and colour coded, not even a speck of dust was visible on his shiny laptop, his bedspread was smooth, everything was seemingly perfect.

Murasakibara's side of the room was the exact opposite of his roommate's space; sweet wrappers and chip packets were strewn all across the room, bedsheets and blankets messily piled on the bed, a huge pile of uneaten snacks stacked up next to his bunk. The only place that was clean and orderly in Murasakibara's area was the pantry, the fridge was stocked up and spotless, equipment was washed until it literally gleamed. Such difference in cleanliness when it comes to cooking.

"Midorimacchi! How do you stand living like this?!" Kise yelled suddenly, startling the tsundere.

"Baka. It's not like I wanted to, Oha Asa predicted bad luck for Cancers since the start of the year, and the only way to counter it is to stay with a Libra at all times. Furthermore none of you would be in a room with him anyways. Aomine is a pervert and he will taint Murasakibara's mind, not that I care nanodayo, and he won't let his boyfriend Kise sleep near Murasakibara. Akashi and Kuroko are also inseparable, so the only choice is me nanodayo. As long as he doesn't disturb me then its fine nanodayo."

Midorima's long dialogue made everyone fall silent and stare at him, making him twitch, slightly uncomfortable "What?"

"Midorima-kun, you are surprisingly caring for the tsundere you are, what did Murasakibara do to you to make you change?"

"KUROKO!"

Murasakibara had planned to make a simple vanilla sponge cake for a demonstration, it had turned out like the other cakes he baked: perfect. For the rest of the session he allowed the others to give it a go, which turned out to be pretty interesting and amusing and for some, pretty revolting. Akashi and Kuroko had no problems whatsoever as the Emperor was absolute and the vanilla loving phantom had been ever so careful not to mess up his precious treat. Midorima' lucky item for the day (which was a glass vial of strawberry-scented perfume) kept getting in the way and a slight nudge from Kise's elbow made it clunk onto the mixing bowl and completely fall into the cake batter, breaking the bottle and drenching it in vanilla flavoured and the now strawberry-scented goop, making him gasp and collapse onto the floor moaning about the demise of his lucky item (it happened every time). Aomine's cake was overcooked and burnt to a crisp ("like father, like son" Kise sniggered and led to a few muffled snorts within the other people, Aomine overheard and gave Kise a 'fist bump' on the head) and the pile of undercooked mush that turned out to be Kise's product was immediately deemed inedible by everyone else.

"Well, that's everyone then. Clean up and go immediately to me and Tetsuya's room for some more revision." Akashi's words were ignored by Momoi as she pouted "Aka-kun, you forgot about me!" and held up a cracked cake with greenish gray specks in the icing.

The temperature in the room immediately dropped 10 degrees, cold sweat was beaded on the many rapidly paling faces. Midorima hissed in an undertone to Aomine "Oh gods, we forgot about her, why did we even tell her to come here in the first place? She will kill us with her cooking!" Kise overheard the whispered comment and nodded feverently.

"Tetsu-kun! Try my cake, it's your favourite vanilla!" the overly enthusiastic squeal hit Kuroko's ears and he shrank a fraction towards Akashi but didn't want to turn her down so he took a tiny piece and bit down, instantly he choked and his face turned ash-gray, face still stoic as he fell wordlessly on the ground, soul floating out.

"KUROKOCCHI!"

"TETSU!"

"KUROKO!"

"KURO-CHIN!"

"TETSUYA!"

"..."

_Attempted CPR, attempted Heimlich maneuver, 10 glasses of water and 20 glasses of vanilla milkshakes later..._

"Satsuki."

"Hai, Aka-kun?"

"Try to let us do the cooking next time."

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

Akashi supported the half-conscious phantom player back to the room and let him sleep it off, he handled the rest of the studying himself. The remaining subject of the night was history, after Aomine and Kise nearly dozing all the way through 2 hours worth of facts on the Civil war and American Revolution Akashi finally called it a night.

"Daiki. Ryouta. I expect that both of you will revise in your spare time. If you pass your midterms, I will forgive you on trying to sneak away to sleep on the rooftop, Daiki. As for you Ryouta, I will forgive for you being late for the last match."

"EHHH? Akashicchi, I was held up by my fans!"

"Silence, Ryouta. You were the one who gave them your autographs."

"Demo-"

"Double your training menu tomorrow for one week."

"Mou Akashicchi, hidoi-ssu..."

"What did you say, Ryouta? I didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing!"

* * *

**WILL CONTINUE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry about the slow updating, my exams are getting in the way, but good news is that I only have one week until the holidays, so I hope that I will have more time to update on this.**


	14. Happy birthday, Seijuuro-kun

**Special - Akashi birthday one-shot :**

Birthdays for Akashi were not a particularly good thing to remember, he always forgot about them as he was always to absorbed into something else. And because of this, the Generation of Miracles and Momoi took it upon themselves to celebrate his birthday every year. However, every time Akashi's birthday came around the corner, it had managed to be messed up by something uncounted for, last year was the cake being half-ruined as Murasakibara was running away from the crows that 'threatened the safety' of his snacks; the year before was a rerun of World War 2 on a smaller scale caused by Akashi falling face first into the cake from tripping over Midorima's lucky item; the year before that... its better not to mention it in front of Kuroko or Akashi unless you wish for an immediate death by flying scissors and whatever Kuroko's holding at that moment.

This year they wanted to make it a memorable birthday for Akashi to remember for the rest of his life, and Kuroko was determined to make sure that nothing would mess it up this time.

* * *

**20th December**

Kuroko ran through the mental list he grafted in his mind for the perfect birthday for one special Akashi Seijuuro.

Breakfast? Check.

Tofu soup? Check.

Mini party? Check.

Cake? Murasakibara's getting it...

Decorations? Up and ready to go.

Present?

He stopped at the same thought that had him stuck at a bottleneck for the last 2 hours, he had no idea what to give to Akashi and he refused to let it stand in the way of putting the finishing touches to Akashi's birthday.

There was no use in giving a shogi board to him, he already had 3 sitting in the corner of the dorm; a pair of sharp red scissors would be nice since Akashi never refused them but just in case if something similar to the previous birthdays occurred he did not want his present being used for bloodshed just 5 minutes after Akashi received them.

Kuroko furrowed his brows together as he strolled through the neighbourhood, still stubbornly stuck on the idea of giving Akashi the perfect present and sighing after he thought of nothing. Luckily today's a holiday, he thought. Unlucky for him though, it was almost past noon and the party was scheduled to start approximately 3 hours later.

Teal eyes brushed through the store windows, seeking for the ideal gift, none was deemed suitable for the redhead. He continued walking through the stores, eventually Kuroko's eyes widened and lit up.

He saw it.

The perfect gift for Akashi.

* * *

The party started without much ado, Akashi had yet to remember his birthday and this year he was pulled to his room by a persistent Kuroko after he had been forbidden to step into it since early morning when he had been pushed out by said teen. He had no idea what was going on but he did have something to do so he stayed out in the library until he received a phone call from his favourite phantom player to go back to his room.

He stepped into the dark room and flicked the lights on and a chorus of voices greeted him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI-KUN/ AKASHICCHI/ AKASHI/ AKA-KUN/ AKA-CHIN!"

Akashi blinked. He had totally forgotten about his birthday. Again. Then again, he never ever thought about his own birthday, much less try to remember it. He mentally smacked himself in the head for it, but stopped when Kuroko crept up to him and whispered in his ear "Happy birthday, Seijuuro-kun."

Akashi froze, never in his life he thought he would actually hear Kuroko calling him by his first name willingly, his tone and the faint blush on the pale cheeks made him want to kick everyone else out of their room and enjoy the rest of the day with his precious Tetsuya. Akashi leaned in towards Kuroko "Tetsuya, this is a wonderful birthday present..." his seductive tone made the bluenette shiver slightly and blush slightly more prominently.

"Ano, Seijuuro-kun, this is only one part of it..." the reply he received surprised him more and he smirked and replied "I'm looking forward to tonight Tetsuya." The quiet whisperings and light flushing by the red and teal duo were interrupted by a silent cough by Midorima and they moved slightly apart from each other to allow the others to give their presents.

The gifts he recieved from the other people in the room were one of a kind and not exactly usedul but he appreciated it: Kise gave him an expensive brand of cologne (not that Akashi needed it as Kuroko provided it for him), Midorima gave him a shogi board (as if he didn't have enough of those), Aomine gave him a porn magazine at first but after renewed glares from all sides he relented and gave him new basketball shoes, Momoi gave him a box of handmade chocolates (Akashi later gave them to Aomine for trying to give him a porn magazine) and Murasakibara gave him a green tea and vanilla cake.

Last of all was Kuroko, he handed a wrapped package to Akashi and whispered "Happy birthday Seijuuro-kun." Akashi nearly had a heart attack at the sweet scent and voice of his lover and tore open the wrapping. The wrapping fell off to reveal... a CD and a note: Dear Seijuuro-kun, happy birthday! I hope you enjoy part 2 of your gift, part 3 is coming up.

The cake was cut and everyone was happy, well all except for your resident tanned pervert who was knocked out cold by the handmade chocolates from Momoi, he knocked over a can of Pepsi as he fainted and spilt its contents onto the carpet, prompting Kise and Midorima to clean up the carpet as quick as they could to avoid immediate death by the display of scissors around the room. This birthday had been nice and there had been no sign of significant troublemaking events, the fact that Akashi's birthday was not ruined made Kuroko do a little victory dance in his head.

The party ended soon afterwards and everyone left except for Kuroko who locked the door and took the CD from the package, placed it in the CD player, soft music soon filled the room and Kuroko's singing permeated through the air, Akashi stuttered (yeah, the great Akashi Seijuuro stuttered) in the face of recieving a CD from his lover "T-tetsuya..." only to find that Kuroko disappeared.

"Seijuuro-kun." Akashi whipped his head around at the sound of his name by that unique voice that only his Tetsuya possesed and immediately froze on the spot. The tealhead was dressed up in a loose-fitting red shirt in jeans and wearing... glasses? Akashi rarely had his breath knocked out of him and this was one of these rare moments.

Akashi pushed the phantom player down and wet his lips slightly "Tetsuya, this is the best birthday ever."

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Kuroko was spotted limping down to the pharmacy the next afternoon and literally ran into the Aomine and Kise couple. Aomine inquired "Tetsu why are you limping?" the phantom player winced and replied in a soft voice "Akashi-kun showed no restrain last night..." the implied meaning of it all made Kise and Aomine blush.

Limping back to his room, Kuroko was picked up bridal style by Akashi and dropped onto his bed, revealing balm for sore muscles and medicine for sore throats from the bag which Kuroko bought back from the pharmacy. "Seijuuro-kun, next time don't be so hard on me, You're so mean, I can barely walk..." the mumbled complaint was not left unheard by the captain and he merely smirked in reply.


	15. Dreaded exams (PART 3)

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Author's note**

**I am so sorry for the randomness last chapter, it has nothing, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with this fic, that was just an Akashi birthday fic, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! And I am super sorry for updating this so late, schoolwork is getting to me and writer's block is not helping at all...(TAT). Anyways this is the long awaited new chapter, thank you for your support! Also, one last thing, I need new ideas for new fics, so go to my polls and make a few suggestions, or just message me! Arigato minna!**

* * *

Day 4:

Kuroko applied for a sick leave as he still hasn't recovered from Momoi's latest cooking disaster, Akashi being Akashi stayed in the dorm and took care of him, sending off the other Miracles and Momoi to their classes. Aomine as the idiot he was saw Akashi's absence as a chance to laze off and snuck out of Physics class that day, avoided the teachers, lumbered to the rooftop and promptly fell asleep there. He woke up around noon after feeling a shadow cover his eyes and he opened them to find a smirking Akashi and a pale Kuroko staring down at him.

"Daiki. What do you think you are doing?"

Screams soon echoed through the Mckinely school halls and through the neighbourhood.

Midorima, Momoi, Kise and Murasakibara sat at the other side of the rooftop eating their bento, some sighing at his misfortune and some ignoring him for his stupidity at assuming he could get away with slacking off without Akashi knowing.

"Akashi! Tetsu! What are you doing here? I thought Tetsu was ill or something?"

"Tetsuya, unlike you, was eager to study for the exams even if he was feeling unwell. I already knew you were sleeping here but I came here only after Tetsuya wanted to return to his lessons."

"Aomine-kun should know better than to try to undermine Akashi-kun's orders."

"...Tetsu, why did you even want to come back here? You got me into trouble..."

"You are already in trouble and you still would be after you returned to the dorm anyways. Do you wish for more, Daiki?" making Aomine shake his head frantically.

"Aomine-kun you forgot your bento today, so we asked Momoi-san to bring a spare one for you." Kuroko reprimanded as he held up a bento wrapped in dark blue cloth.

"Thanks Tetsu! I'm really hungry now!" he thanked the phantom player while grabbing the bento. Later the whole sentence registered into Aomine's pea-sized excuse of a brain "EHHHHHH? YOU ASKED _SATSUKI_ TO MAKE A BENTO FOR ME?!"

"Be thankful Aomine-kun, you should be glad that Akashi-kun reminded Momoi-san of that, so that you have your lunch."

Aomine whipped around to glare at the redheaded captain, familiar heterochromatic eyes were glinting at the navy blue ones while smirking at the tanned ace. Aomine wanted to yell at Kuroko for trusting Akashi to care for him, but he knew that if he so much opened his mouth he would get killed later.

"Dai-chan, I know you liked meat so I made some honey-glazed chicken wings for you!"

"Uhhhh...thanks?"

Aomine opened the bento and the other people on the rooftop sans Akashi, Kuroko and Momoi immediately shied away, the bento mainly composed of chicken wings burnt so black that they would have been mistaken as charcoal if it weren't for the sticky brownish liquid spread heavily on top. The gunk of white porridge turned out to be rice. Aomine immediately gagged at the sight and as if things weren't bad enough, on cue a bee flew out from nowhere and hovered around the bento, attracted to the sticky honey. In less than a split second, Aomine turned paler than a sheet of white paper and screamed like a girl, fumbling and eventually dropping the bento.

Momoi's face fell as she saw the bento got wrecked but brightened soon "Don't worry Dai-chan, I know you also like tamagoyaki so I packed it seperately for you for a snack!" A seperate smaller box shown held a large serving of tamagoyaki, which looked normal enough though, Aomine reluctantly picked it up and took a bite. He mumbled with his eyes wide "Satsuki, this is...edible?"

"Baka Dai-chan! Of course it is! When have I made anything that you can't eat?"

_Always! You always murder people with your cooking! _That was left unspoken but was clearly on everyone's mind.

Aomine finished the whole tamagoyaki without so much of a problem, leaving everyone else sweating and silently looking on. Aomine stopped midchew through his last bite and suddenly paled and rushed down the stairs to the nearest bathroom. Kise ran after him and found him slumped on the tile floor struggling to reach the toilets "AOMINECCHI!"

"Ugh, this is even worse than usual, if the food taste bad at first it doesn't cause as much damage, this time it actually tastes good and its like poison, the immunity I have doesn't have any use..." Aomine mumbled before passing out in Kise's arms.

"Momoicchi! What did you add into Aominecchi's tamagoyaki?!"

"Eh? I think... chives, honey, soy sauce, protein powder, chili peppers...?"

Midorima's glasses cracked at the revelation, Akashi's left eye twitched uneasily, Kise's soul was half gone to join Aomine's, Murasakibara nearly sprayed out the mouthful of chips he was eating, Kuroko nearly fainted from the prospect of her horrible cooking.

In the end Kise had to carry Aomine back to their room along with Murasakibara supporting the heavy 'corpse' of the poor ganguro whose soul had gone to heaven.

* * *

The day before the dreaded exams starting:

The group of basketball prodigies once more gathered in Akashi and Kuroko's room for some last minute cramming, only to find out that due to the side effect of Momoi's bento, Aomine forgot most of the things he learned in the revision periods with the GoM.

"Aomine, what is the function of a leaf in a plant?"

"Errrr, absorbing oxygen...?"

"THAT IS SO WRONG-NODAYO! THAT'S THE FUNCTION OF A LUNG NANODAYO!"

"Mine-chin is a baka."

"Murasakibara teme, I'll steal your snacks!"

"I'll crush you, even if it is you Mine-chin."

"Aomine-kun, how did the president Abraham Lincoln die?"

"Who cares?! I'm hungry now, I wanna eat some bread..." A tick appeared on Kuroko's forehead as the ganguro yawned.

"Aomine-kun should shut up." the annoyed tealhead jabbed Aomine's stomach and the victim reflexively curled up in pain while cursing profanities.

"Dai-chaaaan! I know you are hungry so I cooked some more, I made some tuna sandwiches for you so you can keep studying!"

Everyone else in the room mentally screamed at the sudden appeareance of the pinkette holding up a platter of bread, everyone was sweating up a waterfall and changing faces faster than a set of traffic lights. Aomine was reduced to a pile of overcooked mush after hearing Momoi's cheerful voice, mouth agape in horror, Momoi saw her chance and immediately stuffed 2 into his mouth and force him to swallow.

Seconds later Aomine was out cold (again?!) and the rest of the group except for Akashi and Kuroko were trying to resurrect him.

.

A million glasses of warm water, a dozen trips to the bathroom, 23 indigestion pills later...

"Satsuki..."

"Ah, gomen ne Dai-chan, I think you ate too fast."

_That's not the problem_, everyone in the room inwardly wailed at the pinkette's obliviousness.

"Daiki, I seen that you have recovered, so let's continue. The atomic number of sodium, if you don't want to die."

"...er...11."

Akashi raised an eyebrow at the surprisingly correct answer from the stupid ace, everyone else froze at what they were doing and stared at Aomine, causing said teen to twitch uncomfortably. "Why the hell are you guys staring at me?"

"Because I asked you the same question 45 minutes ago and you replied 2 before you looked at the textbook." Midorima sniffed while irritatingly glaring at him.

"Mine-chin, what is Newton's first law?"

"Law of inertia."

This happened for the rest of the night with Aomine answering most of the questions correctly, eventually Kuroko came to a shocking conclusion.

"Aomine-kun, you should thank Momoi-san."

"Tetsu?! Why should I do that?"

"Her cooking reversed the effects of the previous one, and the tuna did help you** (a/n some people say tuna boosts your brain power)**."

"...Tetsu, I'm surprised that you even thought of that."

* * *

OMAKE:

"WE PASSED! THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA!"

"Daiki and Ryouta, you are thanking the wrong people. As a result, you can have an extra training menu for you to remember who you should be thankful to."

"Akashi(cchi)! Why-"

"Hmmm, you are still not grateful, triple both of your menus before you do the extra one."


	16. Author's note

**Author's note:**

**I sincerly apologize to any of you who think this is an update.**

**I'm sorry about the late updating and all, dreaded IGCSEs are coming up (my revision periods are none like the previous chapters *sob sob*)and I hate to say this but I might have to stop updating until June until my exams are done. In the mean time please review and give me some ideas as I am seriously running out *making Kuroko's signature puppy eyes* onegaishimasu minna!**

**Once again, I am seriously and terribly sorry! TAT**


	17. The snack lover and milkshake lover

**Chapter 15**

**Author's note:**

**A small prompt on behalf of one of the reviewers... congrats _VioletFan123_****! I appreciate all of the other reviews and I will derive more short stories from your ideas, maybe update this twice a month if time allows it... Nothing much, just a lot of fluff, randomness and crack... enjoy! ^_^ Don't forget to review on your way out, I am seriously running out of ideas. One last thing, I'm sorry about the late updating and all, my IGCSEs have just finished recently and I have yet to forget about the horrors of trying to memorize stuff on 10 subjects at a time... TAT. If you don't get what I mean by referring to certain unknown characters, look it up. So anyways... please enjoy and review, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**

* * *

After the exams have passed, the rest of the school were relaxing, but the Generation of Miracles were all but doing so. They were all focused on the state playoffs and were dying over every practice; once they finished their stamina training menus, another hellish personal one was waiting for them. Unbeknownst to them, another troublesome distraction was coming...

* * *

The Glee club are beyond frustrated now, they were desperate to force the exchange students out. They have started to brainstorm on more new and equally ridiculous ideas to get rid of the colourful teens, but discarded them as quick as Aomine was to run away from Momoi's handmade bento. Some of these stupid attempts really should go down in history, some such as...

**FLASHBACK:**

"I propose an eating competition."

Lauren sat down in the McKinely cafeteria with Mercedes; each with a plateful of burgers, a giant pile of 'Tater Tots, a dozen of blueberry muffins, 3 tubs of fried chicken and 2 gallons of Coke in hand; a massive crate in tow in which anyone can guess what was in it (more food of course).

The assembled Generation of Miracles either sweatdropped (Murasakibara, Akashi and Kuroko) or fell down comically (Aomine, Kise, Midorima) when they heard the statement. Unconciously, all of them shared the same thought: _Did that glutton seriously challenge us to an eating competition?!_

Akashi managed to keep a straight face (even though inwardly he was trying super hard not to lose his composure by laughing like an idiot) and asked while gritting his teeth together "What if you lose?"

The 2 girls hesitated for a brief moment, then said in unison "We won't lose."

Ruby and gold eyes flared in anger and Akashi's left eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Very well. If you lose, pay for the food you used and wasted in this, other than that I will forcefully remove you respectively from the cheerleading team and the wrestling team; it is a m. Daiki and Atsushi, you're in. Don't lose."

The eating competition started shortly after the reluctant acceptance of the bet, it was a ridiculous sight to be seen. If a passerby was to be asked what is more funny, they would most likely freeze, as both the sight of Aomine stuffing his mouth so full he looked like a chipmunk and Lauren forcing 2 muffins in her mouth at a time, were too much to take in at once.

The first one down was Mercedes, face ash grey and mouth foaming with half a burger stuck in. She managed to finish all of the 'Tater Tots, all the muffins, two-thirds of the chicken and downed a gallon of Coke while finishing 2 burgers, well _almost_ as half was still stuck. Quite an impressive feat.

Next one down was Aomine with all burgers, chicken and Coke demolished but having half of his 'Tater Tots and muffins on his plate. He too was foaming at the mouth and his face was turning an unhealthy shade of green. He swallowed an indigestion tablet dry given to him by Kise and passed out cold on the table, dead to the world.

The remaining two 'survivors' seems to be doing fine, until Lauren stopped on her 10th burger after finishing everything else, only to rush to the bathroom and throw everything up.

Murasakibara, the only one standing (well, sitting) and still conscious had long ago finished all of the food available to him and had started eating a bag of chips that appeared out of his pocket (how the hell did that stay in one piece?!), he had already demolished half a bag without blinking an eye.

Akashi smirked at the outcome "It is our clear win as you can see. As you promised, never bother us again. If you fail to do so, punishment will be what you deserve."

FLASHBACK END

After that attempt, the interruptions stopped for a short period of time while the Glee Club took in the disastrous results of the eating competition (both of the challengers encountering a bout of severe stomachache and were absent for 3 days straight)

* * *

Shortly afterward the Glee club got really desperate and started to challenge the GoM to really ridiculous eating or drinking challenges, such as...

**... A drinking challenge (FLASHBACK START) (a/n yes this is not a laughing matter, at least for the initiators of the challenge):**

It was clear that the Glee Club was getting desperate if the were attempting to challenge the GoM to a drinking contest, especially with those conditions. THe challenger was Mike Chang Jr. and he was slightly shaking when he met with the giant and the captain of the GoM to speak about the challenge.

"I initiate this challenge as a drinking contest, the challengers get to choose any kind of drink they wish to, and drink as much as they want. If you lose, we get our club funds back and you pay for all the drinks used in this challenge."

"It's fine by our standards. But if the latter, if you lose; you will pay for all the expenses for this challenge and tell your group to stop initiating challenges until after the state finals. We are here to learn and gain experience; not to waste time on ridiculous challenges that we would always win in." Akashi bore a cold streak in his eyes and a slight air of annoyance as he spoke.

"This challenge will start tomorrow at noon, in our club room. You should give up before the challenge starts, you are going to go bankrupt before the end of all of this." and on that ominous note, Akashi strode off towards the dorms, leaving a dumbstruck Mike standing in the hall.

...

The next day came with the promise of more chaos in McKinely High. As the sun approached its high spot in the sky, the smell of green tea spread from the pantry and filled the halls and classrooms, making everyone who was not familiar to the scent wrinkle their noses.

On the other hand, a mega-sized cooler was dragged through the halls by a delivery man into the basketball club room, where a dark figure stood and signed the paper for payment.

As soon as the lunch bell rang, the Glee club burst through the door while the GoM were already sitting around a table. 2 full kettles of steaming green tea was placed on a pot holder and was surrounded by a vast number of drinks from... Maji Burger? That was a fast food chain unheard of for the New Directions, and who the hell would be able to finish all of these?!

"As you can see, Mike Chang Jr. over there proposed a drinking contest and his drink would be green tea. Our contestant would be Tetsuya, his drink would be vanilla milkshakes from a fast food chain in Japan called Maji Burger. We flew them over here with my private jet; so if you lose, you have a lot to pay for..." the GoM swore they could literally hear the devil chuckling in the background evilly.

Of course, when the New Directions saw that the opposite team were sending out Kuroko, they thought that they were just bluffing, they were all like; _Seriously? Those guys sent a kid out?!_

It was as if Kuroko learnt to read minds or something, everyone felt a chill run down their spines as Kuroko glared at the opposition, he didn't like being called a kid. No, he definetely did not like it. At all.

3.

2.

1.

The challenge started with Kuroko slurping down a vanilla milkshake so quick that he practically broke the speed limit, meanwhile Mike chugged down the scalding tea so fast he was practically breathing smoke. His face was dark pink bordering red when he drank the second cup. The progress the two contestants made were mountians and oceans apart; Mike was halfway through his 3rd cup of tea while Kuroko was already demolishing his fifth milkshake.

**15 minutes later...**

Mike rushed out of the room towards the nearest bathroom after finishing half of his tenth cup of tea, which was now perched upon a table, stone cold. (a/n yeah if you didn't know before, tea contains caffeine which is a natural diuretic and gives you an urge to go to the toilet) Kuroko, on the other hand, was still going strong and was on his sixteenth milkshake with a few more to go.

"Let me take Asian No. 2's sudden disappearance as a withdrawal from the challenge. Good luck on paying the bill." On that happy note, the basketball players left the room with Kuroko taking the remaining milkshakes out of the room, the bill left on the table, the New Directions stared at the bill with empty eyes.

_How many zeros are on that single bill?!_

* * *

In fact, after that incident, not much people dared to mess with the GoM, even after they found out the bill on the table was a prank while the real one was sent to Will Schuester with an attached note on explaining the challenge and the outcome. The Glee Club got an earful from the teacher from being reckless and putting more on the line than worth it.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"Tetsuya, I'm stemming your intake of milkshakes for a week."

"Eh, why Seijuurou-kun?"

"You got brain freeze after drinking all of those; even though you hid it well, I am absolute and I am the most observant when it comes to you, love."

"No, please don't do that..."

_Arghhh... not that! Anything! Anything else but those puppy eyes!_

"What's wrong, Seijuurou-kun? Are you ill? You've got a really red face."

"It's nothing, T-tetsuya..."

* * *

**I'll leave the rest to your imaginations!**

**Once again, super sorry for not updating for nearly 3 months!**


End file.
